


Líneas

by neozet



Series: Pasado y Futuro [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multipairing, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Una colección de historias y otras ideas sueltas que no incluí en "Futuro y máquinas de tiempo", porque no se ubican en la trama principal, o porque son historias de otros personajes a los que también quería darles desarrollo.





	1. ¿Recuerdas?

**Author's Note:**

> Son algunas ideas que desarrolle que se ubican dentro de la historia principal y porque algunas de estas ideas simplemente estorban dentro de la otra historia.
> 
> No tienen un orden especifico, así que se pueden ubicar en el punto que gusten dentro de la historia.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Observó a su alrededor con curiosidad, blanco, todo era blanco, las paredes, el suelo, las cama, su ropa, intentó empezar a moverse sintiendo un tirón doloroso en su brazo, miró el catéter conectado a una bolsa de líquido transparente, “hospital”, ¿estaba en un hospital?, ¿acaso se había enfermado?, no se sentía mal, no le dolía nada, solo se sentía cansado, se sentó en la cama y quedó fascinado por el enorme espejo tras la cabecera de la cama, coloco sus manos sobre la superficie fría enviando una sensación agradable a su cuerpo.

-Hola -saludo a su reflejo que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasó la mano por su pelo intentando arreglar el desastre en que se había convertido aunque no obtuvo muchos resultados.

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama intentando buscar con la mirada una puerta, si estaba en un hospital, seguramente no debería moverse mucho hasta que llegara un doctor, así que permaneció sentado esperando hasta que llegara alguien.

-¡Estoy aburrido! -grito esperando que alguien entrara en la habitación. - “Si nadie viene al menos voy a hacer algo interesante” – pensó mientras se acomodaba para admirar su propio reflejo.

No estaba seguro del tiempo que paso jugando con su reflejo cuando captó un movimiento en la pared frente a su cama. –“Hay esta la puerta”- pensó alegre volviendo a acomodarse en la cama, finalmente alguien aparecía para explicarle lo que había sucedido y porque estaba ahí.

-¡Hola!

-¡Matt! Así que al fin despertaste.

-¿Matt? Oh… -él debía ser Matt, se sintió tonto de no poder recordar su propio nombre, intentó recordar algo más pero su mente estaba en blanco, ¿por qué no recordaba nada?

-Tranquilo.

Una mano sobre su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos, miró al chico que ahora estaba a su lado, no le había puesto demasiada atención antes, no lucía como un doctor o al menos no como la imagen que su mente le daba de uno, debía tener la misma edad que él, cabello castaño y alborotado, si se fijaba demasiado el cabello del chico parecía formar un par de cuernos, la mitad de su rostro tenía quemaduras, no vestía una bata blanca sino una gabardina azul sobre una sudadera roja, le gustaba la sonrisa del chico y la confianza que le transmitía, el conjunto total le hacía ver como alguien realmente genial.

-¿Nos conocemos? -tenía que preguntar aquello, tal vez no debió, no estaba seguro, pero sentía que lo conocía.

El otro empezó a reír mientras se sentaba con él en la cama, buscando una posición cómoda.

-Por supuesto que nos conócenos Matti, somos mejore amigos, ¿no lo recuerdas? 

-¿Enserio? -estaba feliz de que un chico tan genial fuera su mejor amigo, aunque había algo que muy en el fondo no cuadraba, pero lo ignoro, tenía un amigo y este estaba ahí eso solo queria decir que el otro se preocupaba por él y eso le gustaba.

-Adivina como me llamo.

Le alentó el otro mientras cruzaba sus piernas sobre la cama y se recargaba sobre su brazo.

-¡Tom! -grito emocionado el primer nombre que paso por su mente.

No noto la mueca de disgusto que cruzó el rostro del chico de la gabardina pero esta desapareció casi de inmediato siendo sustituida por aquella sonrisa que parecía tener siempre.

-¡Nagh! -imito el sonido de una campana de concurso para señalar su error. – Equivocada por dos letras.

-¡Tim!

-Esa solo es una letra.

-¿Edd? - no sabía muy bien porque aquellos nombres eran los primeros que venían a él pero se sentían familiares.

-Tord.

-Mucho gusto Tord soy… - ¿cuál había dicho Tord que era su nombre? no lo recordaba.

-Matt.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Soy Matt.

-¿Sabes porque estoy en el hospital?

-¿Hospital? No estás en el hospital, estas es la enfermería de la base.

-¿La enfermería de la base?

-Así que no recuerdas mucho… uhm… ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas? Lo primero que se te ocurra, no importa que sea.

-Azul y verde.

-Buen trabajo Matt -lo felicito mientras le revolvía el cabello - ¿recuerdas algo más?

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo.

-Me gustan los espejos y creo que tenía otros… ¿amigos?

-Muy bien, recuerdas porque terminaste aquí.

-No – se sentía decepcionado de no poder recordar más -¿tú sabes?

-Tuviste un accidente.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Nada muy grave pero te golpeaste bastante. Mira tal vez esto te ayude a recordar algo.

Le entregó una fotografía que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina. Ahí estaban él y … Tord, no debía olvidar su nombre, después de todo sería un mal amigo sí lo hacía, pero no podía recordar a los otros dos chicos de la foto, verde y azul, verde lucía realmente feliz al lado de un Tord sin aquellas cicatrices en su rostro y azul se veía nada contento, pero él también parecía feliz al lado de azul, pasó la lengua por sus labios, casi saboreando un sabor amargo en sus labios, pero el recuerdo de aquel sabor le agradaba, era una sensación extraña le hacía sentir alegría y melancólica a la vez, no era malo, simplemente extraño.

-El de verde es Edd, ¿recuerdas algo de él? 

-Tu y él… ¿salían?

-¿Co…cómo? -aquella declaración le hizo perder la compostura –“Tranquilo Tord, recuerda porque estas aquí” – se dijo así mismo volviendo a asumir su postura que perdio momentáneamente.

-¡Si salían! -chillo alegre -¿aun son novios? ¿él y yo también somos amigos?

-Es complicado y si, todos somos amigos – “menos el estúpido de Tom”- incluso Tom.

-¿Él es Tom? -preguntó mientras señalaba al de sudadera azul en la foto – Tom… -era agradable pronunciar aquel nombre, le gustaba.

Tord agradeció internamente la falta de enfoque del pelirrojo que parecía haber dejado en el olvido el tema anterior.

-¿Podemos ir con ellos? ¿Y si vamos a un parque? Quiero sacar algún premio de las máquinas y… 

-No podemos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... ¿Les paso algo?

-Veras Matt…

El tomo serio del chico de sudadera roja, cortó de inmediato cualquier vestigio de la euforia que hubiera tenido momentos antes.

-… Tom y Edd no están aquí, solo estamos tú y yo. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos unimos a la armada? – Matt negó con la cabeza – Tú y yo nos unimos a la Armada Roja porque queríamos hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y queríamos que nuestros amigos fueran felices, pero ellos no lo vieron de esa forma, ¿recuerdas cómo me hice estas heridas? -nuevamente Matt negó -fue Tom, pero lo perdonó, después de todo sigue siendo nuestro amigo y sé que él es muy importante para ti y para Edd.

-¿Y… dónde están? -pregunto temeroso de recibir una mala noticia.

-No estoy seguro a donde fue Edd pero se que va volver con Tom, pero Edd no se va a acercarse a Tom a menos que nos mantengamos lejos de ellos, ¿lo entiendes Matti?, ¿no quieres que volvamos a estar juntos los cuatro y ser amigos de nuevo?

Matt asintió con la cabeza.

Tord tomó la fotografía de manos de Matt y la dobló cuidadosamente por la mitad para dividirla en dos partes. Le entregó la mitad en la que se encontraban él y Tom y Tord se quedó con la otra en la que estaba con Edd.

-Es mi única foto, pero estoy seguro que quieres conservar esa parte.

-No tenías que hacerlo Tord.

-Por supuesto que sí, somos amigos después de todo Matt, por cierto, ¿quieres quitarte eso? -señaló el catéter que aún continuaba en su brazo.

-¿No deberíamos preguntarle a un doctor?

-No en realmente, dime ¿quién es un soldado guapo y valiente?

-¡Yo!

-Por supuesto que tú Matt - le confirmo mientras le sacaba la aguja del brazo y la dejaba a un lado – entonces vamos, estoy seguro que los otros soldados te extrañan en el entrenamiento.

Tord se levantó de la cama esperando que Matt le siguiera.

-Por cierto…

El pelirrojo soltó un ruido curioso.

-… cuando estemos con otras personas llámame Líder, solo llámame por mi nombre cuando estemos solos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo tú eres mi amigo y no quiero que otras personas me llamen por mi nombre, solo mis amigos, ¿entendiste?

-¡Si, mi Líder! -soltó Matt haciendo un saludo que le parecía militar, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

Tord no pudo evitar reír, no solo por el gesto de Matt, si no por lo bien que había resultado su plan, realmente me agradaba Matt y su ingenuidad.

-Bien, bien, mi lindo soldado, será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación o recuerdas donde esta.

-¿Tiene espejos?

-Creo que se rompieron, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar, enviaré a que lleven algunos para ti más tarde.

-Gracias Tord.

-En camino entonces.

Tord salió de aquella habitación dejando a Matt dar una última mirada al espejo tras la cama, se despidió de su reflejo y le miró levemente hipnotizado, algo no cuadraba y se sentía extrañamente incorrecto, pero Tord no tenía motivos para mentirle o ¿si?, después de todo eran mejores amigos, miro la mitad de la fotografía en sus manos, le gustaba la imagen del chico sin ojos.

-Creo que me gustas – murmuró a la fotografía.

Sacudió la cabeza, Tord era su mejor amigo y él quería lo mejor para todos e iba a ayudarlo para que todos estuvieran juntos y felices, Tord podía estar con el chico de verde… con… E… ¡Edd!, si, Edd, se llama Edd debería recordar mejor su nombre. Y él podía intentarlo con… ¿Tim?, no, ese no era su nombre, ¡Tom!, él y Tom, le gustaba la idea de que ambos estuvieran juntos tambien.

-¡Matt! ¿Qué esperas?

La voz de Tord le llamó desde la puerta.

-Nos vemos.

Tord inclinó la cabeza curioso de ver a Matt despedirse de su reflejos, no le dio demasiada importancia después de todo le agradaba el pelirrojo narcisista, más tarde probaría su lealtad, aunque estaba seguro que ya la tenía, Matt era fácil de manejar después de todo.

-“Uno y faltan dos”- pensó Tord con regocijo, solo tendría que esperar un poco más.


	2. Desesperación

Las etapas del duelo son cinco, negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. 

Mark no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para pasar directamente a la aceptación, se sentía una persona horrible por llegar a alegrarse de que Jon desapareciera, le alegraba que Jon hubiera muerto en vez de Eduardo.

Cada mañana despertaba maldiciendo a Jon y siempre se arrepentía de lo mismo, después de todo fue Jon quien sacó a Eduardo del camino de aquel misil que destruyó su casa.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?

¿Y que si era un bastardo egoísta que se alegraba de la muerte de Jon?

¿Y que si odiaba a Jon desde antes que estuviera arrastrando a Eduardo al suicidio?

Contuvo las ganas de llorar sabiendo que Eduardo probablemente correría para saber que le sucedía.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus manos intentando contener sus sollozos, se odiaba tanto por todos esos pensamientos que le hacían sentir culpable. Él jamás hubiera sido amigo de alguien como Jon, la única razón por la que se volvieron amigos fue por Eduardo.

Eduardo podía ser un imbécil con Jon la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Jon era la persona a la que Eduardo mas adoraba, acaso creía que no se daba cuenta de todas las veces que dejaba a Jon dormir en su habitación o todas las salidas a la que llevaba a Jon a comer a algún restaurante elegante o cualquier mierda que el mocoso quisiera.

Aun podía recordar cómo él y Eduardo estuvieron cerca de ser expulsados en la secundaria, un grupo de matones apalearon a Jon, para ser justos fue el época en la que aún le agradaba Jon, demonios el chico era jodidamente bueno y amable, no se merecía aquello, Eduardo le arrastró por toda la escuela hasta que encontró a los culpables, aún se estremecía recordando la expresión salvaje y los movimientos elegante del moreno mientras sometía a aquellos chicos mayores, esa fue una de las primeras veces que sintió el palpitar nervioso en su corazón al ver al otro, al final terminaron llenos de moretones, el líder de aquel grupo se cambió de escuela después de eso y terminar con una reputación de matones que los persiguió el resto de su tiempo en la escuela, nadie volvió a siquiera meterse con ellos después de eso, fue agradable poder pasar aquella etapa tranquilo solo con sus libros y sus amigos.

¿Por qué de todas las personas tuvo que fijarse en Eduardo?

Podía simplemente ir a cualquier lugar y conseguir a la mujer que quisiera.

No le gustaban los hombres, solo Eduardo, le gustaba la forma en que lo arrastraba a problemas, como siempre se las arreglaba para mantener la calma incluso en las peores situaciones, le gustaba cada maldito detalle, incluso le gustaba que se comportara como un imbécil. Pero ahora parecía tan vacío, si no se obsesionaba con el trabajo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en un estado casi letárgico, incluso se olvidaba de comer o dormir, intentaba llevarlo a bares, presentarle mujeres, incluso a llevar a desconocidas a la casa solo molestarlo y provocarle la más mínima reacción, para este punto estaba más que dispuesto a renunciar a su amor por él, solo para tenerlo de regreso.

No era justo. 

¿Qué le había detenido todos aquellos años de declararse? Tanto miedo le tenía al rechazo, sabía que el otro seguiría siendo su amigo, después de todo se conocían desde que Eduardo se mudó al país y ni siquiera hablaba el idioma, él fue de traductor durante aquellos primeros años, aquellos años en que solo eran ellos dos, le gustaba recordar como Eduardo sostenía su mano y se ocultaba tras él asustado y confundido, superado por la barrera de un idioma que apenas hablaba, podían haber tenido cinco en aquel tiempo, pero el recuerdo aún era vivido para él. 

Quería a su Eduardo de vuelta.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía superar todo y volver a ser el mismo de antes?

¿Por qué no podía ser feliz solo con él? 

El sonido de algo pesado cayendo en el piso inferior y botellas rotas, le obligó a saltar de su asiento, se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y corrió a la primera planta.

El moreno estaba en el piso con alguna botellas rotas a su alrededor, lo levantó de ahí, no sabía que le había dejado inconsciente primero, la privación de sueño o el alcohol, al menos era fin de semana y no tendrían que trabajar al día siguiente.

Le cargo hasta su habitación y le dejó sobre la cama. Le gustaba verlo dormir después de todo esos eran uno de los pocos momento en los lucía tranquilo.

Se inclinó sobre él otro sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios, fue un beso tranquilo y cariñoso, Dios, los labios de Eduardo realmente lo eran suaves, sabían a alcohol y cola. 

Se separó llorando, era tan patético que la única forma de poder tener algo que deseaba fuera aprovechándose de su mejor amigo inconsciente, soltó una risa amarga mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Eduardo, sin poder evitar seguir conteniendo el llanto y enterrar su rostro en una almohada para no hacer ruido.

Lloro hasta que el agotamiento amenazó con hacerle caer dormido. 

Estaba tan cansado de todo.

Se acurrucó más cerca de Eduardo, al menos podía disfrutar de aquel pequeño lujo, por esa noche.


	3. Monstruo

Finalmente después de semanas de presión lograron hacerle ceder, se llevaría a cabo una prueba de campo del proyecto “Tormenta”.

Tormenta era un nombre apropiado para el proyecto, el virus era transmitido a través del agua, los síntomas iniciales eran similares a una gripe o a una intoxicación alimenticia, todo dependía de la forma de contagio, al segundo día los síntomas iniciales desaparecían, para volver en el tercero con fiebre, la etapa más virulenta, el contacto directo con el enfermo produciría un nuevo brote a menos que la persona se encontrara inmunizada, la mayoría no sobrevivían dicha fase, los que llegaban al sexto día se llevaban la peor parte, iniciando con moretones y terminando con múltiples derrames internos, una vez muerto el anfitrión el virus le seguiría media hora más tarde. A las dos horas el riesgo de un contagio era nulo.

La prueba de solo serviría para obtener un estimado de la velocidad y eficiencia de propagación. 

Tomó meses de búsqueda y preparación encontrar un sitio apropiado, debían tener extremo cuidado o todo podría salirse de control y no existía suficiente medicina para cubrir a toda la población civil, al menos todos los soldados ya estaban inmunizados; el lugar elegido fue una vieja ciudad minera en territorio enemigo, el lugar estaba aislado y no presentaba ventaja alguna como para ser tomado en cuenta por la Guardia o la Armada, existía un solo un camino principal con el que fácilmente podía controlar el flujo de vehículos y personas al lugar.

Montar la operación fue difícil, había demasiados materiales y hombres debían ser trasladados al lugar pero se las arreglaron para mantener todo debajo del radar rojo; emplearon la mina abandonada de la ciudad para montar un laboratorio temporal y monitorear la prueba, la población estaba demasiado asustada de ver a la “Armada Roja” como para cuestionar su presencia. Desde su llegada su único problema fue un grupo de adolescentes que intentó probar su valía acercándose a su campamento, sobraba decir que terminaron en el fondo de la mina con un disparo por la espalda, nadie cuestionó su desaparición. 

Esparcir el virus fue la parte más sencillas, únicamente tuvieron que interferir el ducto principal de agua que alimentaba la ciudad e infectarlo, ese mismo día surgieron los primeros síntomas, la eficiencia de contagio estaba entre un 75-80%, enviaron un equipo médico a prestar ayuda y tomar notas de primera mano, fuera del ambiente controlado de un laboratorio el efecto de la enfermedad fue devastador a su tercer día más de la mitad de la población pereció por la fiebre con sólo dos casos especiales que llegaron a la última fase, no hubo protestas cuando comenzaron a trasladar los cadáveres a la mina, una procesión macabra de cadáveres que terminarían siendo tragados por la mina que borraría su existencia para el mundo, sería poético sino fuera un espectáculo tan mórbido. 

El sexto día finalmente llegó, doce personas lograron mantenerse hasta el final: cuatro niños menores de doce, seis adolescentes que no pasaban de los veinte y dos adultos el mayor tendría cerca de treinta; solo sería cuestión de minutos u horas para que colapsaran, todo terminaría pronto. 

El escándalo fuera de la carpa que establecieron como sala de control empezaba a irritarle, hasta el momento todo se mantuvo en murmullos, pero ahora había comenzado un escándalo que poco ayudaban a su concentración. Dejo la carpeta llena de informes a un lado, todo el día había sido una constante aparición de soldados y médicos que entraban y salían constantemente, llevando informes, pidiendo órdenes, preguntando por esto o aquello, debía encontrar una manera de agradecerle a Mark por asumir el control de la situación, dejándolo tranquilo.

Se tallo el puente de la nariz y miró la taza de café a su lado, el líquido negro se había enfriado hace tiempo y ni siquiera lo habia tocado, no seria problema calentarlo nuevamente, usualmente se enfriará un par de veces más antes de poder terminarlo. Se sentía agotado, en ocho días apenas había dormido, no es que no quisiera, simplemente no podía, tomó uno de los informes que mantuvo apartado del resto, la prueba fue un éxito, virilidad con 97% de propagación, mortalidad de 98% -siempre restando un 2% para cubrir el margen de error-, la desventaja, los adultos morían primero, los adolescentes llegaban a la etapa final y los niños se mantenían con la fiebre hasta colapsar sin llegar a desarrollar la última etapa, con una excepción que llegó a ella, a nadie del equipo médico le hizo gracia realizar esa autopsia.

-Todo termino.

La voz de Mark le sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-¿Enserio? 

-Están trasladando los cuerpos a la mina.

Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, ahora se sentía más cansado que antes y aún faltaba mucho para concluir con la operación. 

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa? 

Mark sonaba curioso pero era difícil leer sus emociones con su tono de voz, tal vez incluso estuviera siendo indiferente y él estaba buscando una emoción que no estaba ahí. 

-Lucir tan fresco con todo esto.

Recibió un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta, Eduardo fijo su mirada en el rubio intentando averiguar sus emociones por el lenguaje corporal, Mark siempre fue difícil de leer y con el visor que ahora cubría sus ojos intentar buscar en su mirada era inútil, aquel aparato solía ser engañoso; Eduardo siempre pensó que era una lástima dejar de ver los ojos azules de Mark, siempre le había gustado, le gustaba más ese azul profundo que el café oscuro de los suyos o el vacío negro de Jon, pero aquel aparato era necesario, el más alto siempre tuvo problemas de la vista y después de sacarlos de la Armada apenas podía ver algo aun con los lentes, básicamente estaba ciego. 

Mark empezaba a ponerse nervioso, el golpeteo de su corazón dentro de su pecho era cada vez mayor, podría ser una tontería pero se podía imaginar al otro escuchándolo, ni siquiera quería abrir la boca seguro de que su propia voz le traicionaría.

-Comandante…

La voz femenina desde la entrada deshizo rápidamente el momento, desviando la atención de Eduardo, Mark solo suspiro agradecido por la interferencia, la chica volteo a mirar a Mark ofreciéndole una sonrisa nerviosa, un “Señor” apenas audible.

-Tenemos un problema, Comandante. Necesitamos su presencia. 

Eduardo se levantó dejando de lado el cansancio, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar la más mínima debilidad ante sus hombres incluso si ellos se encontraban en la misma situación que él. 

La chica se quedó atrás dando una mirada suplicante al rubio que le sonrió con simpatía, ganándose un gracias y un sonrojo que intentaba ocultar entre la bata de laboratorio.

-“Linda pero demasiado joven para mi gusto” 

Era molesto pensar que hasta hace algunos momentos el estaba en la misma situación que aquella chica, igual, no, él era bastante patético respecto al asunto.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

La voz de Eduardo resonó sobre la de sus hombres que rápidamente formaron filas y guardaron silencio. Uno de sus soldados sostenía a un niño de no más de seis años que tironeaba débilmente de su brazo, su ropa estaba empapada de sudor y gimoteaba asustado, en su rostro podía ver el comienzo de la fase final del virus; una mujer de no más de veinte se encontraba de rodillas, apena podía mantenerse erguida, su cuerpo entero se encontraba cubierto de moretones, protegía su vientre hinchado con uno de sus brazos, intentando apoyarse en el otro y tomar fuerzas para levantarse. ¿Cómo era posible que el cuerpo aun no le provocara un aborto? Aquel debía ser un caso excepcional, si se encontraban en una fase tan avanzada y aun podían conservar fuerzas. 

-Intentaban huir por el bosque.

-Saben lo que tenían que hacer.

-Pero…

Estaba molesto, la orden fue clara, eliminar a quienes intentaran escapar, sin excepciones, tal vez cuando estuvo en la armada una desobediencia así le costaría la vida a más de uno de aquellos hombres, tal vez si no hubiera templado el carácter violento y cruel que le hizo escalar rápidamente en ese lugar habría ejecutado a alguien, talló el puente de su nariz, tal vez ninguno de aquellos soldados había ejecutado nunca a un niño, la comprensión de aquello le obligó a entender que tal vez en algún punto se había convertido en un monstruo.

-Suéltalo. 

La orden fue clara, el niño cayó agotado en el suelo intentando no llorar. ¿Cómo podría? Si la fiebre posiblemente le tendría deshidratado. Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del niño y le ofreció una sonrisa cálida, el infante se abalanzó contra él aferrándose desesperadamente buscando algún tipo de consuelo, eso solo empeoraba todo, acaricio la cabeza del niño y le consoló suavizando su voz tanto como pudo, apenas podía recordar la última vez que hizo aquello… oh… cierto, consolando a Jon por algo que había olvidado para ese momento. 

Los sollozos pararon y sintiendo el cuerpo laxo del infante contra el suyo, sonrió con tristeza por lo que vendría. 

El disparo fue rápido, un movimiento practicado tantas veces que ya era natural, el pequeño cuerpo cayó sobre la tierra, hubo un grito estridente y cargado de dolor, no le dio tiempo a la mujer de seguir procesando la situación y ejecutó el segundo tiro. 

El silencio que cayó sobre el lugar era asfixiante, incluso Mark lucia alterado y podría jurar que había más de un soldado en el suelo. 

-¡Quiero un informe de los cuerpos para esta noche y que comiencen a preparar la limpieza! 

No se dirigió a nadie en particular, pero todos comenzaron a movilizarse una vez que desapareció del sitio, la paz volvió a extenderse en lugar mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre una silla y retomaba los informes. Era probable que nadie fuera a buscarle por un buen tiempo. 

Tuvo razón, ese día solo Mark se presentó en la tienda llevando algunos informes más y un plato de comida. No se quede mucho, solo se sentó en silencio revisando su propio trabajo y salió sin apenas dirigirle la palabra. 

Dos semanas más tarde todo había terminado finalmente.

Pasó una semana infernal llena de juntas con otros generales, fue aún peor que solo soportar a los que se encontraban dentro del país, mantener horas de discusiones con todos los demás generales y los líderes de otros grupos rebeldes alrededor del mundo siempre le llevaba a sus límites, de un momento a otro las cosas podían pasar de una discusión civilizada a gritos y amenazas de muerte, si no fuera porque todo se llevaba a cabo a través de monitores más de uno se habría lanzado a intentar asesinar a alguien, se tenía que incluir; al final estaba seguro que conocía al menos cien nuevas formas de maldecir en español y otras tantas idiomas que apenas conocía.  
Rogaba no tener que mantener una nueva reunión de generales un mucho, mucho tiempo. 

Pero al final lo había conseguido, “Tormenta” se mantendría en suspensión al igual que el proyecto “Invierno”, se seguirían desarrollando pero solo se usarían como una medida desesperada.

Debería poder estar tranquilo y ser capaz de descansar, su cuerpo estaba agotado y aun así no lograba descansar. Aquello le había llevado a estar parado frente a la habitación de Mark en mitad de la noche.

Mark apartó su libro y la copa de vino, mirando la puerta, alguien estaba tocando en medio de la noche, no esperaba vistas a esa horas, tomo su arma y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Solo asintió haciéndose a un lado, mirando a Eduardo pasar y arrojarse sobre la cama como si le perteneciera, volvió a su silla y bebió el resto del vino de un trago, quería echarse a reír por la situación, miró la botella casi con paranoia cuestionándose si aquello era una alucinación producto de algo en el vino, bueno lo tenía todo para ser una, Eduardo a mitad de la noche en pijama arrojándose voluntariamente sobre su cama.

-Mark… -aquella voz le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿crees que soy un monstruo?

-¿Qué? 

Bien, eso no era una alucinación, ¿qué tan mal debía estar Eduardo para decidir ir a buscarle en medio de la noche?

-Hiciste un experimento y ahora te salen colmillos – intentó bromear, aquello se le daba horrible.

-Sería más fácil si las cosas fueran literales.

-¿Qué sucede? –odiaba su falta de tacto para las pláticas serias.

-El niño. 

No quería hablar del tema y dudaba que el otro quisiera, al parecer se equivocó.

-¿Crees que soy un monstruo? No es la primera vez que hago algo como eso, incluso he hecho cosas peores–se enderezó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama –incluso tú lucias traumatizado ese día.

-No creo que lo seas, supongo que las circunstancias nos obligan a sacar lo peor de nosotros mismos.

En algún punto ambos terminaron acomodados sobre la cama con Eduardo recargando su espalda contra su pecho y jugueteando con sus manos.

-Creí que no querías que te tocara.

-“Maldición”- acaso había sido tan obvio, por supuesto que había estado evitando el contacto desde hace tiempo, ¿cómo se supone que debía mantener el contacto con alguien del que había pasado enamorado casi toda su vida? Si hacía aquello era porque Eduardo le necesitaba como un amigo en ese momento.

-La verdad pensé que me estabas guardando rencor por torturarte.

Mark se echó a reír, realmente el otro no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía. 

-Supongo que me lo merezco, fui el que te mando dos meses al hospital.

-Y casi me matas, en toda mi vida eres el único que casi me mata.

-¿Vas a recordarme eso toda la vida?

-Mientras siga sirviendo de chantaje. 

-Toda la vida supongo.

-Mark.

-Uhm. 

-¿Puedo quedarme? 

-¿Quieres?

-Estoy cansado y harto después de pasar todo la semana discutiendo con idiotas, supongo que necesito algo familiar para relajarme.

-El tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez haga un cap donde haga feliz a Mark, puede, tal vez, quien sabe.


	4. Mascota

Hacía mucho que el tiempo dejó de poseer una relevancia real sobre su vida, conceptos como día y noche se volvieron inútiles dentro de aquel lugar.

Estaba roto, ahora no quedaba otra cosa que recoger los fragmentos y volverlos a unir, pero lo que rearmaría jamás estaría cerca de ser lo mismo. 

Había dejado de luchar, abandonó los ruegos, los gritos y el llanto, nadie le buscaba y a nadie le importaba su existencia, aceptó la humillación y la sumisión, se volvió una mascota obediente para su amo; dejó de quejarse por aquellos trajes fetichistas que apenas dejaban algo a la imaginación, dejó de llorar por su orgullo herido cuando le obligaba a ir en cuatro con una cola y orejas de gato, obligado a maullar, ronronear y comer de un plato para mascotas.

Estaba harto de suplicarle a Tord que parara que tuviera un poco de misericordia, que fuera un poco más amable, mientras sentía su cuerpo ser desgarrado y profanado una y otra vez. Cuando dejó de responder las vejaciones solo aumentaron de brutalidad, aquel abandono de sí mismo solo termino con mayor sufrimiento.

Intentó suicidarse, morir era mejor que seguir soportando aquella vida, había sido un chico obediente y su recompensa fue una lata de cola, la había dejado para el final, la última bebida para un condenado. Retorció la lata hasta trozarla, los bordes eran delgados e irregulares, cada corte se sentía peor que el anterior y constantemente maniobraba la lata cuando creía que el filo se agotaba, alguien abrió la puerta de su celda y grito justo en el momento en que intentaba cortar su cuello, de todas formas dudaba de haber podido terminar el trabajo, para ese punto sus manos apenas podían sostener la lámina y se estaba congelando, el frío le estaba entumeciendo y todo sus sentidos estaban difusos, era como estar sumergido en el agua y apenas ser capaz de ver, escuchar o sentir algo.

Lo que sucedió a partir de aquel momento nunca lo supo con seguridad, su primer recuerdo consciente fue el de una habitación azul que le recordaba a la sudadera de Tom, no quería saber qué sucedió con él en aquel cuarto y tampoco se esforzó por intentar recordar, pero a partir de ahí desarrolló alguna clase de miedo al suicidio.

Descubrió mucho tiempo después que existían formas de evadir aquel miedo, pensando en matarse en su pasado, su mente dejó de reconocer a su yo pasado como su versión actual, ahora su antiguo yo era un desconocido que había arruinado la vida de todos a su alrededor por un estúpido error.

Cuando fue llevado de regreso a su celda estaba vacía, no es que hubiera algo para empezar, pero un colchón y una sábana eran mejor que el suelo frío. 

Nadie se apareció en su celda hasta el cuarto día ni siquiera para darle comida, la ducha de agua helada se convirtió en su única fuente de agua y aquello fue lo único que le mantuvo en pie. 

Tord apareció ese día, su mirada reflejaba ira acompañada de alguna otra emoción que era incapaz de distinguir.

-¿Realmente creíste que podías escapar?

Le hubiera gustado dar una respuesta ingeniosa, pero solo soltó un bufido furioso, el hambre apenas le permitía procesar la situación. 

Fue arrojado contra la pared y golpeado una y otra vez, sabía lo inútil que resultaba luchar eso no lo detuvo de intentarlo, pero finalmente la ira inicial de Tord parecía haber sido aplicada o eso creyó, término sobre su estómago con la rodilla del noruego sobre su espalda.

-Al parecer voy a tener que recordarte a quien le pereces. 

Sintió algo afilado recorrer su espalda. 

El pánico se apoderó de él.

-Tord… por favor…no -lloriqueo con lo último de sus fuerzas.

No quería ser marcado. 

El filo se hundió en su carne, la herida abierta quemaba, no podía hacer nada y ni siquiera podía dejar de llorar de lo patético que debía verse en aquel momento, debido imaginarse que aún podía ser más humillado. Fue girado sobre su espalda y con Tord entre sus piernas obligándolo a mantenerlas abiertas, tuvo que ver como su pecho era marcado también y tuvo que soportar en silencio hasta que el otro estuvo satisfecho y se vino dentro de él. 

-Me perteneces, tú y tu patética existencia son mías y seré yo quien decida cuando te mueres. ¿Entendiste?

Esa día volvió a recibir comida nuevamente y le dejaron en paz por algún tiempo.

Estaba en su límite.

No podía odiarse más a sí mismo, no podía suicidarse, no podía escapar, la rabia le consumía, aquello se sentía como ser recorrido por electricidad pero sin ser doloroso, era un hormigueo cálido y agradable. 

Era suficiente de ser la mascota de Tord.

A partir de su punto de quiebre las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Los primeros en notarlo fueron aquellos dos hombres que se encargaban de llevarle alimentos.

Paul era lo que decía la placa del más bajo, él fue quien lo noto primero, llegó un día con una bandeja de alimentos, sacó su arma y le apuntó, se echó a reír como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes -le reto. 

Hubo un momento de consternación que no pasó por alto. El otro solo salió sin darle la espalda o bajar el arma.

Tord fue quien demostró más frustración ante su nuevo comportamiento, en un principio pareció momentáneamente feliz de que tomara la iniciativa y ese fue un error que aprovecharía a su favor.

No valía la pena intentar herir físicamente al noruego, pero descubrió formas más efectivas y crueles de lastimarlo.

-Te volviste una asquerosa puta.

-¿Mi amo no quería una puta? -preguntó con falsa inocencia – después de todo para eso están las putas ¿no? Para fingir que aman a alguien a quien nadie podría amar.

Fue Tord quien abandonó la habitación dejándolo encadenado sobre la cama, más tarde volvería tal vez para castigarlo o buscando cariño que con gusto fingiría darle solo para hacerle volver a la realidad de su enfermiza dinámica. Pero disfrutar una cama cálida era mejor que el suelo.

Descubrió lo mucho que Tord realmente apreciaba a sus dos generales y que ellos también le devolvía el afecto. Incluso como ese par formaban una linda pareja, ¡que dulces se veían con sus pequeñas muestras de cariño!, oh tendría paciencia, el recorrido de aquella corriente dentro de sí se intensificó, algo nuevo sucedía, ¿acaso su ira había activado un remanente de sus poderes? El hormigueo se aumentó como si respondiera a su pregunta.

Espero su oportunidad. Dejó de buscar nuevas formas de herir a Tord e incluso dejó de lado su actitud provocativa, dejando al noruego tomar el control y respondiendo sumisamente a cualquier capricho que tuviera. Incluso el par de comandantes empezaron a bajar nuevamente la guardia con él, creyendo que había aceptado su lugar.

Eligió a su víctima.

Patrick.

El hombre no espero ser atacado por la espalda y menos la fuerza brutal con que fue arrojado contra el piso, podía ver los destellos verdes que recorrían su cuerpo. Lo arrastro medio inconsciente a la oficina de Tord, era pasando de la medianoche y nadie estaría en el lugar, le arrojó sobre el escritorio sin cuidado.

-¡No te duermas! -regaño como si fuera un niño, pero no hubo respuesta- así que por las malas ¿eh?

Torció el brazo del otro contra su espalda, realmente era incomodo cubrirle la boca y continuar con la torcedura, pero valió la pena, hubo un crack desagradable cuando le rompió el brazo pero lo había despertado, mientras su gritos eran amortiguados por su mano.

-Lo ves, debiste despertar por las buenas -le reprendió.

El hombre intentaba luchar, pero era inútil tomando en cuenta la fuerza sobrehumana que adquirió con el regreso de poder que tenía. Tomó el abrecartas que se mantenía de adorno en escritorio y lo clavó la mano sana del comandante contra el mueble dejándolo inmovilizado, con un brazo roto no había forma de que se liberara. Busco en los cajones del escritorio la cuerda con la que se había familiarizado tanto, hay estaba, de un rojo brillante. 

No le difícil atar la pierna de Patrick que pareció confundido hasta que ató el otro extremo a su cuello. 

-Deberías agradecerme por hacer un nudo flojo, bueno, no pierdas el aliento -bromeó soltando la cuerda, el peso de la pierna hizo el trabajo, no era tan malo, había dejado la cuerda bastante floja y tal vez tardaría en asfixiarse, también dependía de cuánto resistiera manteniendo su pierna en el aire. – Ruega que tu jefe o tu novio se den prisa en buscarte.

Miro por un momento su reflejo, sorprendiéndome de que sus ojos brillaran. 

Salió del lugar, pronto se darían cuenta de su travesura.

Su intento de escape no duró mucho y descubrió que lo mucho que odiaba aquellas nuevas armas, tal vez hace años se abría sentido fascinado por armas láser pero después de recibir varios disparos descubrió algo nuevo que aborrecer.

No se desangraba y la mayoría de los disparos estaban cauterizados, pero aun sangraba y sus poderes se desvanecieron después de un par de disparos de energía, pero el brillo verde en sus ojos aún permanecía, se maldecía por no planear mejor sus acciones.

Fue capturado, pero no fue llevado a su celda, le arrastraron hasta un lugar que desconocía, se mantuvo observando tantos detalles como pudiera, si se mantenía vivo lo suficiente podría encontrar una nueva forma de escapar y esta vez tendría un plan.

Tord se aseguró de hacerle pagar por sus acciones contra su comandante y cuando terminó con él, entendió que debía alejarse de ambos hombres. A los que no volvió a ver mientras estuvo en su nueva jaula.

Y ese fue el preludio para que se diese cuenta que su celda era un paraíso comparado con el laboratorio.

Casi podía reírse de haber pasado de mascota a animal del laboratorio y hasta cierto punto era cómico.

-Edd.

-Que, vuelvo a ser humano de nuevo y merezco mi nombre de regreso, sabes, estaba empezando a creer que mis nuevos nombres de mascota iban a ser permanentes. ¿Cuál te gustaba más Tord? Perra, puta, prostituta, me distes variedad a elegir.

-Cierra la boca.

-¿O qué? Vas a meterme algo para que lo haga.

Sabía que no debía molestar al noruego, pero no importaba el asunto no podía ponerse peor. Inmovilizado en aquella silla con tubos llenos de líquidos multicolores que se enterraban bajo su piel.

La abertura de una válvula y el líquido púrpura entró a su cuerpo. Era como ser quemado por dentro, se retorció pero no grito, no pensaba darle el gusto a nadie de volverlo escuchar gritar.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes? 

Eduardo, por su puesto, Tord podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, pero no pensaba abrir la boca, hasta cierto punto se lo debía a su ex vecino.

-¿No fuiste tú? Después de todo convertiste a Tom en un monstruo ¿no?

-Responde -exigió una vez más.

-Santa me los dio de Navidad. ¿Por qué no le pides también? Seguro te los da, después de todo, ¿cuantos imbéciles arruinan la vida de cada persona que les quiere?

-¡Responde a la pregunta Edd!

-Fuiste un error para mí, fue un error conocerte, fue un error que te convirtieras en mi mejor amigo y lo peor de todo pensar que aun aquí había una mínima parte de ti que aún me quería, supongo que me equivoque, pobre del estúpido del Edd. Ya puedes reír del chiste en que me convertí. Hazte un favor y mátame o yo voy a matarte a ti y me asegurare de destruir a cada persona a la que le importes, ups… lo olvide, yo era a la única persona a la que le importas.

Su interrogatorio terminó por ese día, pero las pruebas de laboratorio continuaron aunque Tord no apareció en ninguno de ellas.

Al menos en aquel lugar fue capaz de tener una mejor conciencia del tiempo, las luces se volvieron su nuevo día y noche. Se volvió amable con el personal siempre que Tord no estuviera cerca, le dejaban ir sin esposas, incluso preguntar por algunas cosas sin ser castigado por hablar, ahora sabía que había un montón de cosas que podían destruir el lugar en minutos.

Sus poderes se manifestaron de nuevo después de un experimento fallido, le llevaron al borde, perdía demasiada sangre pero lo peor fueron las convulsiones, pero su cuerpo se encargó de parar el sangrado, fue casi una recuperación milagrosa que sus heridas casi se cerrarán por como por arte magia, lo único coherente en que podía pensar era en destrozar el rostro de Tord y su estúpida expresión de preocupación, él era quien le había atado a la mesa de cirugía para empezar; paso días apenas siendo apenas capaz de moverse, el noruego apareció un par de veces y cada vez que estaba cerca la misma sensación de eléctrica en su cuerpo, la rabia se volvió su detonante.

El día finalmente llegó, lo había decidido escaparía o moriría, en cualquier caso era lo mismo, nadie preguntaría, ni se extrañaría de su desaparición si fallaba.

Aquel día Tord término una de las tantas pruebas a las que le sometía, siempre era el último en irse y llevarlo a su jaula. Espero, estaba cansado, pero en mucho mejor estado que otras ocasiones. 

Lanzó su primer ataque acertando en el sitio donde se encontraban algunos tanques llenos de algún gas, la explosión los arrojó a ambos lejos, el fuego y el humo se extendieron con rapidez. El noruego fue el primero en levantarse, debió haberse quedado abajo y fingir estar herido, eso solo lo supo después de levantarse y ver como el otro se detenía en seco y daba media vuelta, escapando de él.

Inició la persecución y esta vez no era él quien escapaba.

Atacaba siempre apuntado a los lugares donde sabía que provocaría más daño y expandiría el fuego, entre el caos casi perdió el rastro de su presa. Pero lo encontró, había desenfundado su arma pero aun no notaba su presencia, le tomó por sorpresa, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de sus poderes y debía aprovechar cada segundo, fue tras su brazo metálico aprovechando su punto ciego, lo destrozó con facilidad, se regodeo con el grito del dolor de su presa noruega y le arrojó contra las escaleras haciéndole perder su arma en el proceso, fue una lástima que no rodara por ellas.

-No te lo advertí Tord, dije que iría tras de ti.

Volvió atacar sintiendo los últimos remanentes de fuerza desaparecer, pero aún tenía la ventaja, detuvo al otro arrebatándole el cuchillo que había logrado desenfundar.

Apuñalarlo no era una opción, después de todo, seguramente no encontraría un corazón que atravesar.

Cortaría su garganta, quería ser lo último que viera mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Pero entonces porque su cuerpo se negaba a terminar el trabajo.

-No, no, no. 

¿Qué era aquello? Tenía que ser una maldita broma, Tord estaba debajo de él, herido e indefenso, con un jodido cuchillo contra su garganta, ¡y él estaba llorando! –“¡Solo córtale la garganta!” – eso es lo que quería, es lo que debía hacer, ¿por qué su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar?

-Edd.

La voz de Tord le sacó de sus pensamientos, sonaba suave y casi preocupada, ¡era una broma!, ¡él imbécil realmente creía que caería con eso! Su falso intento de limpiar sus lágrimas y su falsa preocupación.

Soltó un gruñido mientras alejaba la mano de Tord de un manotazo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme bastado mentiroso! Ya debes estar contento ¿no? No te aborrezco lo suficiente para matarte. ¡A pesar de toda la mierda que me has hecho pasar aun te quiero lo suficiente para no matarte!

No se dio cuenta del momento en que empezó a gritar, pero su garganta ardía y sabía que el humo no era el causante.

Un disparo de advertencia pasó demasiado cerca, necesitaba escapar.

Corrió escaleras abajo, donde el incendio estaba en su apogeo, pero era el lugar donde tendría más oportunidades de escape. El humo era espeso, sus pulmones ardían con cada bocanada de aire, debía mantenerse abajo, camino a ciegas hasta que le vio un soldado perdido, estaba de rodillas y tosía demasiado, su suerte cambiaba.  
Someterlo y matarlo fue fácil. Intercambio sus ropas y dejo el cuerpo cerca del fuego, había pasado por mucho para lograr escapar como para arruinarlo por detalles.

Corrió a la salida más cercana, tan cerca de su objetivo y luego todo se volvió negro.

Despertó con alguien tirando de él.

-Vamos amigo, tenemos que salir.

Miro a otro soldado que le cargaba y le alejaba del peligro. 

El aire aún estaba caliente pero al menos podía respirarse.

-¿El… Líder? -pregunto entre jadeos. 

-Le llevaron a otra base, está a salvo.

-¿Qué pasó? Estaba adentro una explosión… intente ayudar a alguien… y luego… luego todo fue negro…. -trato de sonar convincente y lo logro.

-Leo, compañero todo está bien, debemos evacuar la base, ¿recuerdas en qué unidad estas?

Leo, así que ese sería su nuevo nombre por ahora, no se había tomado la molestia en mirar la placa con el nombre.

-No recuerdo.

-No importa, con todo esto seguro va a hacer falta reorganizar las unidades, bastante gente quedó atrapada cuando el fuego se expandió. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a los camiones de evacuación, somos de los últimos, no tienes idea de la suerte que tienes amigo, no esperaba encontrar más sobrevivientes.

Aquel soldado estaba en lo cierto, tenía suerte, con Tord lejos y él siendo confundido con un soldado cualquiera se abría nuevas posibilidades y aprovecharía cada una de ellas.


	5. Primera vez

La puerta de entrada siendo azotada era extraño, hasta donde sabia ninguno de sus dos amigos hacia aquello, se encongio de hombros y dio un trago a su cola de dieta para volver a trabajar en su experimento.

Miro su reloj, 9:40 p.m. hace quince minutos la puerta había sido azotada y no volvió a escuchar ruido nuevamente, era extraño, se suponía que Jon salió diciendo que regresaría tarde y Mark, pues bien, era fin de semana y no contaría con la su presencia hasta la mañana siguiente en el mejor de los casos, la idea de un ladrón paso por su mente pero quedó descartada, que clase de ladrón más estúpido entraría azotando la puerta principal.

-Edd.

Pero no podía ser su vecino, estaba seguro de haberlo visto salir junto a sus otros dos amigos esa tarde y no había vuelto desde entonces y si el perdedor de su vecino entraba a su casa probablemente lo haría por estrellarse contra alguna ventana o alguna tontería por el estilo.

Soltó un suspiro, ahora que su curiosidad había despertado volver a su trabajo sería inútil, termino su bebida al tiempo que guardaba todos los materiales con los que estuvo trabajando, no le gustaba dejar un desorden sabiendo que cualquiera de sus amigos podría bajar en cualquier momento.

Salió del sótano intentando no hacer ruido, se suponía que el tampoco debería estar en casa pero Lauren cancelo su cita de último momento, algo surgió en su familia y tendría que irse por casi un mes.

La casa estaba tranquila, sin luces o algún otro aparato encendido, nada que delatara otra presencia en el lugar, miro las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso tal vez alguien estaría arriba.

Podía ver la luz debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Jon, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta escuchando el gimoteo proveniente del otro lado.

-"¿Está llorando?" -aquello le paralizo por un momento, escuchar a Jon llorar era raro, algo realmente malo debió pasar para provocar algo así.

Entro sin molestarse en tocar la puerta.

-¿Eduardo?

Jon miro al hombre más alto mientras una oleada de miedo se apoderaba de él, se suponía que él no debía estar en casa, volvió solo porque creyó que estaría solo, ¿por qué estaba en la casa?

-¿Qué sucedió?

Aquella pregunta se escuchó más como una orden, Jon bajo la cabeza, no quería responder, se sentía acorralado y el llanto simplemente no desaparecía, había tenido una noche terrible como para que Eduardo se molestara con él por estar llorando por alguna tontería.

-Vete... por favor.

Rogo esperando que el otro se marchara. No espero sentir las manos del más alto sobre su rostro obligándolo a verlo a la cara, pero eso solo sirvió para hacerle sentir peor, Eduardo realmente se veía preocupado por él.

-Jon, ¿qué sucedió?

Abrazo al otro con fuerza esperado ser rechazado sabiendo lo poco que Eduardo disfrutaba de las muestras de afecto, pero fue agradable sentir como le devolvía el abrazo mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento. La voz de Eduardo era realmente agradable cuando no estaba molesto o gritándole.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si.

-Puedes contarme lo que sucedió.

El chico se negó ocultando su rostro contra su pecho, espero un tiempo apenas insistiendo hasta finalmente hacerle ceder.

-Me prometes que no vas a molestarte.

-No te garantizo nada.

-Yo... tuve una mala noche, salí con alguien y... se suponía que iba a ser especial...

-¿Qué te hizo?

El tono agresivo le envió una oleada de pánico a su cuerpo, sabía cómo era el otro cuando estaba enojado, pero su voz denotaba más que simple enojo.

-Nada... te lo juro, no me hizo nada.

-Jon -tomo un aire intentando calmarse un poco – si no te lastimo, ¿por qué llorabas?

-Me asuste, él quería hacerlo y no tenía idea... nunca había... estaba siendo muy brusco, me dijo que estaba bien, pero dolía... se supone que debería saber cómo hacerlo, pero no sabía que hacer... tú y Mark siempre presumen de eso... lo hacían ver fácil... y yo... quería intentarlo... ni siquiera debería ser virgen a mi edad... no se supone que debería ser normal.

Se quedó en aturdido ante aquella confesión, intentando procesar la situación. Le tomo un tiempo ser capaz de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

-Creí que... -no sabía cómo explicar que tenía miedo que sus amigos se burlaran de él, no quería eso, no quería que le vieran como un niño patético.

-Sé que suelo ser un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo contigo, no lo voy a negar, pero me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé... solo que es vergonzoso y no quería molestarlos.

-Eres una molestia la mayor parte del tiempo, esto no es nada... -no sabía si estaba restándole tensión al asunto o empeorándolo, pero una pequeña risa de Jon confirmo lo primero -¿Qué es lo que te asusta? Que sean bruscos o no saber qué hacer.

-Las dos cosas.

Se quedó un momento pensando en el asunto, la solución parecía sencilla o no tanto, incluso él dudaba de lo diría a continuación.

-¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?! -pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero aquella propuesta, sonaba demasiado surrealista, Jon dudo de haber escuchado bien aquello sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

-Si el problema es que tienes miedo, puedes intentarlo conmigo.

-Pero... Lauren.

-Olvídate de eso por el momento, esto es algo solo entre nosotros y no se volverá a repetir, nada va a cambiar, ¿estás bien con eso?

-¿Vas a ser amable? -pregunto aun inseguro de la situación.

-Si me pides que me detenga lo haré y si no deseas continuar respetare tu decisión, no pienso obligarte a nada que no quieras, ¿te parece?

Jon solo asintió con la cabeza, no estaba seguro de poder responder con su voz.

-Vamos a mi habitación entonces.

La habitación de Eduardo era más grande que la suya con las paredes pintadas de un verde bosque, el chico de azul miro nervioso a su alrededor sintiéndose ajeno dentro de aquel espacio que conocía tan bien.

Eduardo le llevo hasta la cama haciéndole sentarse sobre sus piernas, mientras mantenía una mano es su cintura y la otra sobre su muslo, se sentía cómodo pero apenas era capaz de mirar al otro a la cara mientras sintiendo su rostro arder.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

La pregunta le hizo dar un pequeño salto, no estaba seguro que se suponía que debía pedir, intento pensar en algo pero su mente continuaba en blanco y la idea de que estaba haciendo esperar a Eduardo apareció, oh no, no quería hacerlo enojar con su demora.

-Puedo besarte.

Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas tan rápido que le tomó un momento entender lo que Jon había pedido.

-Adelante.

Fue un simple roce entre sus labios y Jon se apartó de inmediato, aquello apenas podría considerarse un beso haciendo que Eduardo riera un poco ante su acción.

-Prometiste que no te reirías -reclamo intentando apartarse, quería regresar a su habitación pero era claro que Eduardo no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir.

-Jon, ¿has besado antes?

-Si.

-Entonces sabes que eso está lejos de ser un beso.

Eduardo soltó un suspiro, pensaba dejar que Jon asumiera el control de la situación pero al parecer tendría que ser él quien tomara la iniciativa.

-Cierra los ojos.

El chico de azul obedeció sintiendo como su mentón era tomado obligándolo a levantar el rostro, el beso era demasiado suave, abrió la boca dejando que Eduardo lo profundizara siendo rápidamente dominado, se separó con un jadeo buscando aire; soltó un grito sorpresa cuando los labios del otro bajaron a su cuello, volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando una mordida dolorosa, ya había tenido suficiente de eso por esa noche, pero esta vez no se quejaría.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –era fácil detectar la incomodidad de Jon mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Vas a morderme?

-¿Uhm? No, no me gusta dejar marcas, es desagradable, pero puede ser sentirse bien de vez en cuando ¿no quieres que lo haga?

Dudo un momento aun inseguro de su respuesta.

-Quiero que se sienta bien.

-¿Puedes desabrochar tu camisa?

Asintió llevando las manos a los botones, sus manos temblaban mientras torpemente intentaba desabrochar los botones que se resbalan entre sus dedos. Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, Eduardo había visto las marcas sobre sus hombros.

-Está bien Jon, no estoy molesto –por supuesto que no estaba molesto solo iba a matar a alguien pero podría esperar por el momento.

Jon sabía que mentía, pero prefería no pensar en ello por el momento, simplemente se relajó dejando que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera, soltó un suave gemido al sentir los dientes de Eduardo en su cuello era una presión suave que rápidamente que cambiaba a besos ligeros, mientras que la mano sobre su muslo se movía rosando su entrepierna por sobre su ropa.

Inclino la cabeza dejando su cuello expuesto pero los besos se detuvieron, abrió los ojos sin darse cuenta del momento en que los había cerrado, se sintió confundido cuando fue recostado sobre la cama sintiéndose nervioso por el repentino cambio de posición, mientras Eduardo se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

-¿Esta bien si continuo?

-Por favor.

Un recorrido de besos fue repartido sobre su pecho mientras una mano repartía caricias sobre su cuerpo.

Eduardo se detuvo un momento realmente no tenía demasiada experiencia con otro hombre y la que tenía estaba lejos de ser algo amable, soltó un suspiro, tal vez debería tratar a Jon como alguna de las chicas con las que había dormido, después de todo la diferencia solo debía estar entre sus piernas. Llevo su mano a uno de los pezones de Jon tomándolo entre sus dedos para comenzar a masajearlo, podía ver como se retorcía bajo su toque soltando gemidos que intentaba acallar cubriendo su boca; sonrió mirando el desastre en que se había convertido el chico solo con unas cuantas caricias, tal vez debería probar algo un poco más estimulante, lamió y chupo el otro pezón para proceder a morderlo sin parar de estimular el otro obteniendo un gemido sonoro, realmente era más sensible de lo que espero, continuo con aquello hasta que sintió el bulto en la entrepierna de Jon presionando contra su cuerpo, desabrocho sus pantalones escuchando un jadeo satisfecho mientras una mancha húmeda ensuciaba su ropa interior.

-¿Puedo? -para aquel punto parecía innecesario continuar pidiendo permiso, pero había prometido detenerse en cuanto el otro lo pidiera.

Tiro de los pantalones oscuros y la ropa interior quitándoselos de un movimiento rápido.

Reprimió un jadeo mirando la visión ante él, no parecía posible que Jon pudiera llegar a verse tan... erótico... si, aquella era la palabra con la que le podría describir en aquel momento, sentado en la orilla de la cama solo vestido con su camisa azul, con su cuello y pecho cubierto de pequeñas marcas rosas, jadeando en busca de aire, mientras sus ojos hacían lo posible por mantenerse abiertos.

Se arrodillo entre sus piernas repartiendo pequeños besos entre sus muslos solo rozando con su aliento con su aliento la excitación de su amigo, oh, nunca se imaginó hacer algo como eso antes, recorrió con su lengua la longitud de Jon recibiendo un grito de sorpresa que sonó demasiado agudo para ser masculino, no se imaginó que su piel llegar a sentirse tan suave, el líquido de la punta tenía un sabor salado pero no era del todo desagradable, probo meter el resto de la extensión en su boca mientras masajeaba los testículos del chico, era excitante escuchar su nombre entre jadeos entrecortados, sus pantalones se sentían cada vez más ajustados con cada pequeño llamado, sentía la mano de Jon sobre su cabeza sin poder evitar sentirse molesto pero decidió dejarle marcar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

El líquido caliente en su garganta le tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar tragar la mayoría, se separó rápidamente tosiendo, sintiendo un hilo de saliva y semen escurrir de su boca ensuciando su camisa, limpio aquello con la manga de su camisa, aun podía sentir el líquido demasiado caliente y espeso dentro de su boca, pero decidió no quejarse.

-Lo siento, no debí...

-Están bien, solo... me tomo por sorpresa.

No espero que Jon tomara su rostro entre sus manos para besarle, separándose con una mueca que le hizo sonreír.

-Salado.

-¿Creías que era dulce?

Fue adorable ver como se sonrojaba intentando desviar la mirada, al parecer tal vez lo hacía.

-Y bien mi príncipe, ¿puedo continuar?

Jon se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, no era capaz de recordar la última vez que Eduardo le había llamado de aquel modo.

-¿Qué hago?

-Recuéstate sobre la cama.

Le gustaba la forma tan sumisa con que Jon le obedecía, le gustaba y lo odiaba a la vez, a veces simplemente se excedía con él esperando que le pusiera un alto que nunca llegaba, él sabía cuándo detenerse, pero si no podía pararlo a él que podía esperar de otras personas, tomo el lubricante del cajón en la mesa de noche dejando de lado esos pensamientos, aquel no era el momento de reflexiones.

El líquido viscoso y frío envió un estremecimiento agradable a través su columna, mientras sentía su miembro ser masajeado con una lentitud tortuosa, aquellas manos ásperas siendo tan amables le estaban llevando a su límite, apenas siendo capaz de percibir cuando el primer dedo entro en su interior, haciendo movimientos suaves y profundos, grito cuando aquel punto su interior fue tocado, arqueando su espalda y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que Eduardo le imponía, no supo en que momento los otros dedos siguieron al primero pero solo podía desear que el ritmo fuera en aumento. No era capaz de reconocer los ruidos obscenos que salían de su boca, solo que estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso y rogó porque nadie más pudiera escucharlos.

Se vino en la mano de Eduardo sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse y temblar, era una sensación abrumadora, su garganta dolía y su corazón no dejaba de golpear contra su pecho con un ritmo incontrolable.

Aquella imagen era demasiado para Eduardo y aun no llegaban al acto completo, deseaba continuar pero había prometido detenerse cuando Jon se lo pidiera.

-¿Quieres seguir?

La respuesta llego con un balbuceo apenas coherente pero era una clara afirmación.

Se levantó de la cama para quitarse la ropa que era cada vez más incómoda y darle tiempo Jon de recobrar el aliento, era una vista agradable verle solo en su camisa azul.

Fue recibido con los brazos abiertos de Jon que le esperaba ansioso, no pudo evitar besarle nuevamente sintiendo los brazos del otro alrededor de su cuello, podía sentir Jon retorcerse debajo de él buscando mayor contacto –listo- murmuro en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, ya estaba preparado para ser capaz de entrar sin ningún problema.

Entro despacio disfrutando de la sensación cálida y ajustada alrededor de su miembro, podía sentir como Jon arañaba su espalda, pero podría importarle menos en aquel punto, de todas maneras nadie vería aquellas marcas, los gemidos solo aumentaron cuando estuvo completamente dentro empezando con movimientos lentos.

Los gemidos de Jon eran cada vez más sonoros, pero aquella posición apenas le permitía aumentar el ritmo, se separó de aquel abrazo ante la mirada confusa del chico, solo fue capaz de sonreír ante el gesto, llevando sus manos a las caderas del otro, saliendo y entrando con un movimiento rápido recibiendo un grito agudo como respuesta. No le tomo mucho encontrar aquel punto nuevamente, dándose cuenta que eso era la señal para poder aumentar la velocidad y la fuerzas de sus estocadas, realmente Jon estaba convertido en un verdadero desastre de sollozos y gemidos, se alegró que sus vecinos no estuvieran en casa o seguramente podrían escucharlos desde ahí.

Jon sabía que no duraría más, aquel rito violento era enloquecedor, el sonido de la piel chocando entre si eran apenas opacados por sus gemidos y Eduardo apenas le penas le permitía tomar un respiro, no pudo más cuando volvió a masturbarle apretando la punta de su pene para evitar que llegara, no supo en que momento comenzó a rogar que le dejara venir siendo incapaz de reconocer su propia voz entre sus suplicas.

Todo pareció volverse negro por un instante, sintiéndose apenas capaz de respirar, el placer era demasiado abrumador, algo cálido lleno su interior mientras Eduardo soltaba un gruñido que le estremeció.

Demasiado bueno, aquello simplemente era demasiado para él, solo deseaba acurrucarse y dormir, apenas fue capaz de responder las preguntas de Eduardo pero se sentí bien estar entre sus brazos.

Le gustaba, le gustaba la imagen arruinada del chico que había caído dormido casi de inmediato, sería perfecto si no fuera por aquellas marcas violetas sobre sus hombros que arruinaban su obra; pero esto, esto sería algo de una vez, si tenía que ser sincero, Jon merecía algo mejor que lo que él podría darle y por otra parte tenia a Lauren.

Limpio lo mejor que pudo aquel desastre sobre el cuerpo de Jon y le quito la única prenda que a un conservaba, simplemente se dejaba manejar como una muñeca sin vida. Le cargo para llevarle a su habitación, le dejo sobre la cama y le arropo, podía ver su teléfono sobre el mueble al lado de la cama, esa sería su mejor oportunidad para tomar el aparato, Jon tenía un sueño demasiado ligero como para intentarlo en otro momento, reviso la lista de contactos encontrando uno con un corazón, rodó los ojos pensado lo cursi que era eso, simplemente anoto el número en un pedazo de papel y saliendo para volver a su habitación.

El olor a sexo aún era demasiado para su gusto, abrió la ventana esperando que aquello ventilara la habitación, quito las sabanas y recogió la ropa, se alegraba que no hubiera nadie que preguntara el motivo por el que lavaba ropa a mitad de la noche.

Regreso después de tomar un baño para cambiar las sabanas.

Cuando finalmente termino apenas podía mantenerse despierto, pero aún tenía una última cosa por hacer. Tomo su teléfono para hacer una llamada, un timbre, dos, tres, estaba a punto de colgar cuando finalmente le contestaron.

-¡Hey, mal amigo! ¿Al fin terminaron contigo y te acordaste de mí?

-Estoy bien gracias, ¿noche tranquila?

-Demasiado, quieres venir a tomar una copa, invito.

-Dudo que llegue lejos sin estrellarme por el camino.

-Uhm, entonces que puedo hacer por ti, desde que tienes novia apenas nos vemos.

-¿Podemos salir después? Tengo el mes libre.

-Un mes y un par de cuernos de seguro.

-No me sorprendería si me los merezco, como sea, ¿cuándo estas libre?

-Siempre estoy libre, pasado mañana en el lugar de siempre, qué opinas, ¿las once?

-Bien, nos vemos entonces, Pay.

-Nos vemos.

Colgó la llamada dejándose caer sobre la cama, mirando el número que saco del teléfono de Jon y guardándolo en el mueble de noche.

Necesitaba descansar por esa noche.


	6. Curiosidad

La lluvia no dejaba de caer y sus tenis empapados chillaban con cada paso que daba, llevaba un paraguas consigo pero continuaba a su lado sin abrir, no le gustaban los paraguas los consideraba inútiles se suponía que servían para evitar que se mojara por la lluvia pero sus zapatos y sus pantalones siempre terminaban empapados por el agua que salpicaba mientras caminaba, si hacía aire y la lluvia cambia de dirección el resto de su ropa también terminaría empapada, en cualquier caso daba igual usar o no el paraguas si iba a mojarse al menos podía mojarse completamente, de todas formas los días de lluvia eran de sus favoritos. Aún seguía sin entender la insistencia de Mark de que se llevará el paraguas, sin importar lo mucho que se negó e intentó explicarle que no lo necesitaba, no quería dejarlo ir a menos que lo llevara consigo, tuvo que ceder después de que le dijera que si no lo usaba le diría a su madre que lo llevara a su casa, no quería molestar a la madre de Mark cuando él era perfectamente capaz de regresar a su casa por su propia cuenta.

Tenía 8 años pero era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, ser independiente era algo que su madre le había inculcado desde que tenía memoria, hacer las cosas más básicas por sí mismo, usar la estufa, hacer las tareas de la casa o tomar el transporte público eran cosas necesarias en especial ahora que solo convivía con su madre durante las noches y los domingos, al menos su convivencia durante esos períodos era menos horrible que cuando recién se habían mudado a Inglaterra, él ya no gritaba ni peleaba por querer regresar a casa mientras le recriminaba los motivos de haberse mudado.

Miro de reojo la casa a su costado viendo a otro niño intentando cubrirse de la lluvia agazapándose contra el marco de la puerta, le miró por un momento, ellos estaban en el mismo grupo en la escuela pero nunca habían hablado a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, aun así no habían sido más que un intercambio obligatoria de palabras, no le gustaba del todo el niño, no le gustaba su amabilidad, no le gustaba la forma inocente con que actuaba, siempre que se veían en la situación de convivir recordaba las palabras de su madre –"desconfía de las personas amables, solo lo van a ser mientras necesiten algo de ti." – Para su desgracia ya había comprobado aquello (Mark podía ser una excepción pero Mark era su amigo, su único amigo en realidad, pero él no contaba).

Decidió ignorara al niño y continuar con su camino, no era su problema y su hogar estaba a solo unas casas más adelante.

Llego a su casa con su ropa empapada y dejo el paraguas en el perchero de la entrada, su madre solía decirle que debía bañarse cada vez que llegaba mojado a casa para que no enfermara, pero ella no estaba en casa y a él no le molestaba la ropa mojada, siempre que no dejará los muebles de la casa mojados ella no se daría cuenta. Una mata de pelo negro llegó corriendo apenas cerró la puerta, su perro podía ser viejo pero se movía como un cachorro siempre que llegaba a casa como si no le importara su edad, era una cosa peluda y negra con manchas blancas en sus patas y más pelo blanco en su hico (pelo que hasta hace un año no tenía), lo había encontrado enredado en un arbusto en su vieja casa, se había encaprichado con tenerlo obligando a sus padres a ceder y dejar que lo conservara seguros de que un perro viejo sería mucho mejor que un cachorro hiperactivo.

Se mantuvo viendo televisión en la sala con el viejo perro acurrucado a su lado cambiando de canales con aburrimiento, al menos por fin lograba entender los programas, su primer año en aquel país había sido infernal, no sabía que habría sido de él si Mark no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarle a saber que es de lo que hablaban todos a su alrededor, tal vez aun no entendía por completo el idioma pero al menos era capaz de hacerse entender incluso si a veces mezclaba el inglés y el español o se equivocaba con la gramática.

Fue en busca de cola de dieta al refrigerador mirando con frustración que solo había latas de cola normal, no entendía cómo su madre continuaba comprando tantas cuando ella era la única que las bebía.

Era viernes por lo que le habían dejado dinero para pedir comida por teléfono y darse algún pequeño gusto así que bien podría salir a la tienda por cola de dieta, era una suerte no haberse cambiado de ropa o tal vez hubiera decidido quedarse en casa solo para no tener que darse un nuevo cambio de ropa.

-Ya regreso.

Se despidió del perro que le meneó su cola desde la sala, le gustaba que su perro fuera tan tranquilo y no como aquellos nerviosos perros que comenzaban a ladrar desesperados o se lanzaban a la puerta intentando seguir a su dueño, su perro siempre se limitaba a mirarlo meneando la cola siempre seguro de que regresaría a casa.

Volvió a mirar al mismo niño refugiándose de la lluvia, ¿por qué no se iba si estaba empapado? o al menos intentaba buscar un mejor refugio, ir con algún amigo, cualquier cosa sonaba mejor que permanecer temblando bajo la lluvia. Negó con la cabeza, ese no era su problema, su problema ahora era ir a la tienda.

Su viaje a la tienda fue rápido cerca de veinte minutos o menos, no era mucho si consideraba que iba a pie y bajo la lluvia.

-Debe ser una broma –masculló para sí mismo, el chico no se había movido, ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a continuar bajo la lluvia que parecía no querer parar por ese día?, más importante, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo la lluvia?

Se acercó notando como el otro temblaba usando sus brazos en un intento de preservar el calor.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Eduardo, yo...

Podía ver la duda en su rostro como si intentara buscar las palabras correctas para continuar, bueno al menos conocía su nombre, él no podía recordar el suyo, aunque podía justificarse de aquello, no le interesaban mucho sus compañeros de clase y solo le prestaba atención a los que le llamaban la atención y luego estaban el grupo de perdedores pero prefería no pensar en ellos en absoluto, tenía suficiente de ellos en la escuela, tenía suficiente de soportar a Edd siempre dejándolo en segundo lugar, no importaba lo que intentara el siempre terminaba en segundo lugar.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –le pregunto extrañado.

-Parecías molesto.

-¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia?

-Me quede afuera y no hay nadie adentro.

-¿No puedes ir con alguien?

Negó con la cabeza y miro que parecía a punto de llorar, oh no, odiaba ver a gente llorar, llorar era estúpido y no resolvía nada, tampoco sabía exactamente consolar a las personas llorando, miro de un lado a otro rogando porque alguien apareciera pero parecía que es no iba a suceder; pensó un momento en sus opciones era claro que el chico no tenía un lugar a donde ir y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más tendría que permanecer bajo la lluvia, tampoco podía dejarlo ahí congelándose bajo el torrente de agua.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Vivo más adelante.

Vio su sonrisa ilusionada mientras se acercaba a él, le dio la espalda y volvió a su camino, mirando de reojo como le seguía de cerca, al menos lucía más feliz que antes, aun nervioso pero al menos con mayor ánimo, casi podía sentirse arrepentido de sus acciones.

Su perro nuevamente llegó corriendo y meneando la cola como si no lo hubiera visto por días, miro al otro chico ponerse nervioso mientras su perro comenzaba a olfatearlo y estuvo cerca de burlarse del más bajo, su perro era pequeño, un mestizo de caniche que apenas llegaba a sus rodillas, demasiado pequeño y manso como para lastimar a alguien.

-No muerde.

-¿Puedo acariciarlo? A mis papas no les gustan los animales.

-Como quieras.

Su perro lucia feliz recibiendo los mimos, -" _traidor_ "-, pensó por un momento mientras caminaba a la cocina a dejar sus compras, aun podía ver al otro juguetear con su perro cuando regresó.

-Sígueme.

El otro le siguió sin cuestionar sus órdenes, bueno le agradaba que fuera obediente, podía recordar que incluso en la escuela no le cuestionaba cuando le decía que hiciera algo, bien no cuestionaba a cualquiera que le pidiera algo.

Llego a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar en el armario una toalla limpia y ropa, estaba seguro que tenía ropa que no le quedaba en algún lugar, tal vez le quedaría al otro que claramente era más bajo que él, finalmente encontró algo en el último cajón donde dejaba la ropa que odiaba, podía ver como su "compañero" permanecía parado cerca de la puerta, mirando a su alrededor nervioso, prácticamente podía sentir su miedo de moverse de su lugar y tocar algo que no debía.

-Báñate o nunca vas a entrar en calor –índico mientras le daba la toalla limpia. –Puedes ponerte la ropa que está sobre la cama por ahora de todas formas no me queda y deja la ropa mojada en el cesto de baño.

-También estas mojado.

-Voy a usar el baño de mi mamá.

Un gracias fue pronunciado en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue capaz de escucharlo.

Suspiro cuando la puerta del baño se cerró y fue a su tomar su mochila, ambos habían hecho un trabajo juntos esa semana y había anotado su nombre en el trabajo, sería vergonzosos preguntarle su nombre en aquel punto, que se suponía que debía decir: "¡Hey! Hemos estado en la misma clase por casi dos años y me ha importado tan poco tu existencia que ni siquiera me moleste en aprenderme tu nombre, oh, por cierto, tampoco sabía que prácticamente somos vecinos"; sonaba cada vez peor mientras más lo pensaba.

Jon, el nombre escrito en azul resaltaba en su libreta, al menos ya conocía su nombre.

Cerca de una hora más tarde ambos se encontraban en la sala, tuvo que prestarle un suéter demasiado grande para él pero no tenía nada más cercano a su talla que pudiera prestarle, al menos la ropa que le había dado parecía ajustarle bien, un poco grande pero bien al fin y al cabo.

Hubiera pensado que Jon sería más hablador o algo por el estilo, en especial si consideraba lo alegre que era en la escuela, lucía incómodo a su lado, ¿por qué?, él no le había dado ningún motivo para actuar así, no al menos ninguno que recordara, ni siquiera se había vuelto a pelear desde su primer y única pelea, aunque claro, eso era más por la amenaza de ser ingresado a una escuela católica de nuevo y ser separado del único amigo que tenía hasta el momento.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? Ya es tarde, al menos podrías llamarles para decirles dónde estás.

Jon se sobresaltó mirándolo con nerviosismo, parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Salieron. No van a volver hasta mañana.

-¿Pensabas quedarte toda la noche afuera de tu casa entonces? -inquirió con desagrado, no podía creer que aquel chico tenía intenciones de pasar toda la tarde bajo la lluvia que había comenzado a arreciar conforme llegaba la noche.

-Iba a esperar a mi vecina me deja quedarme con ella cuando pasa algo así.

- _Jodido imbécil -_ hablo en su propio idioma sabiendo que el otro no entendería -eso está lejos de ser un plan.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por molestarte.

Se mantuvo callado pensando en lo siguiente que diría, podía tener ocho años pero sabía cuándo debía comenzar a actuar con tacto o al menos con un poco más de amabilidad.

-No estoy molesto, ¿quieres quedarte aquí hoy?

-¿Tus papás no se van a molestar?

-Mi padre bajo tierra y a mi madre no creo que le importe.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte, no has hecho nada malo, deja de pedir perdón por todo -no sabía que era lo que le molestaba pero lo hacía, simplemente no se sentía correcto.

Se levantó del sillón y fue a su habitación por una manta, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y el frío había comenzado a calarle.

Subió la escaleras pensando en forma en que debía lidiar con Jon, no actuaba como lo hacía en escuela, le exasperaba que se disculpara por todo y lucía como si pudiera romper a llorar en cualquier momento, Mark no era así, Mark rara vez pedía disculpas, podían hablar de casi cualquier cosa y ambos se sentían cómodos al lado del otro, pero no estaba con Mark, sino con Jon y debía encontrar un forma de lidiar con eso.

Dejo la manta sobre Jon, era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a ambos, incluso si estaban sentados en extremos opuestos del mueble; comenzó a cambiar de canales en la televisión sin encontrar nada que pudiera verse interesante, era su segunda vuelta hasta que vio lo que parecía una película de terror, no es que le gustaran mucho esa clase de películas pero le gustaban los villanos por más cliché que fueran y disfrutaba de los efectos especiales.

-¿Quieres ver esto? –pregunto recordando lo mucho que Mark odiaba aquel tipo de películas.

-¿También te gustan la películas de terror?

-Son entretenidas supongo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio escuchando los gritos de la pareja cliché siendo asesinada por el monstruo de turno.

-Nunca creí que te gustarían este tipo de películas.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que porque luces como niño bueno, creí que eras un niño miedoso o algo.

-Hay cosas que dan más miedo que un monstruo.

-Supongo que sí.

Había cosas más aterradoras que un simple monstruo de película cliché en una trama gastada, acompañado de vísceras y sangre falsas. Y él sabía un poco de eso.

Comieron algunos sándwiches que preparo, era una comida sencilla que no necesitaba ensuciar muchos trastes y podían comer en la sala sin ensuciar demasiado, su perro iba de un lado a otro limpiando las migajas y pidiendo por una parte de la comida, Jon era el que le daba trozos más grandes de su emparedado y su perro lucia feliz a su lado, si a su perro le agradaba tanto supuso que a él podía hacer un mayor intento de ser agradable con Jon.

Fueron a la cama tarde, su madre llamó diciendo que tal vez llegaría por la mañana, suspiró con resignación, ella pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa desde que se habían mudado, aunque eso había comenzado desde un poco antes de mudarse, simplemente parecía que prefería el trabajo que permanecer en casa, parecía necesitar constantemente ocupar su mente en cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar en su vida.

Tuvo una discusión con Jon respecto a dormir con él en la cama, Jon insistía en dormir en el piso alegando que lo hicieran como en una pijamada, su cama era más que grande para ambos, era estúpido dormir en el suelo frío cuando había una cama cómoda y a disposición. Al final Jon cedió en el momento en que le levantó la voz.

Se despertó con el sonido de sollozos pensando que tal vez sería su perro queriendo salir a hacer sus necesidades, le tomó un momento distinguir que se perro roncaba en un rincón y recordar que estaba en compañía, se movió con pereza acomodándose para quedar mirando a donde supuso estaría Jon.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tuve una pesadilla.

-Pensé que dijeses que no te daban miedo las películas de terror.

-No es por eso.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No.

No dijo más, quería dormir y solo se acercó más al otro, su madre lo dejaba dormir acurrucado en su cama las pocas veces que tuvo un mal sueño, así que supuso que también serviría con Jon, al poco tiempo el silencio regresó, Jon parecía encontrarse cómodo durmiendo más cerca de él, era raro, no al punto de ser incómodo pero no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mantener mucho contacto con otras persona, decidió no darle demasiada importancia y concentrarse en volver a dormir.

Despertaron al día siguiente, encontrando un desayuno a medio preparar pero era suficiente para ambos, al menos la nota que dejó en la cocina pareció servir de algo, la comida estaba casi lista y no le costó demasiado terminar de preparar el desayuno para ambos.

La mañana pasó rápida mientras jugaban en su consola, era divertido tener alguien más con quien jugar.

Su madre se levantó después del mediodía, intentando terminar de arreglarse, le dirigió una mirada interrogante cuando vio a Jon.

-Es un amigo, se quedó a dormir anoche.

Su madre solo se despidió apurada y salió nuevamente rumbo al trabajo, sin molestarse en hacer más preguntas o siquiera preguntar por el nombre de su acompañante. Era tarde para su trabajo de todas formas, la excuso, sin ella alrededor tenía más tiempo para sí mismo y menos tiempo para pelear con ella.

Jon regresó a su casa cerca del anochecer y decidió acompañarlo, prácticamente podía escuchar la discusión de los padres de Jon desde la calle. El más bajo le dirigió una mirada prácticamente suplicando que no dijera nada al respecto, le dio las gracias por su ayuda y toco la puerta de su casa esperando que alguien abriera, él solo volvió a su casa sin mirar atrás seguro de que las cosas volverían a ser como siempre, ellos no volverían a hablar en la escuela y aquel fin de semana no habría ocurrido.

Y así fue, a la semana siguiente ignoro a Jon como siempre sin molestarse en corresponderle las sonrisas nerviosas que le dirigía cuando se cruzaban.

Sin que quisiera comenzó a prestar mayor atención a Jon durante las clases, el chico era amable con todos a su alrededor, dirigiendo sonrisas suaves y palabras amables a todos a su alrededor pero no parecía ser cercano a nadie del grupo.

_-Ya terminaste el libro anterior._

_-Ni siquiera sé porque me moleste en leer una estúpida novela juvenil._

- _Porque se vería mal rechazar el regalo de una admiradora_  –respondió con un tono de burla viendo al rubio comenzar a enrojecer -  _Adivina_.

- _Si fuera adivino ya hubiera comprado un billete de lotería._

_-Que gracioso, como sea, al parecer Jon vive en la misma calle que yo, prácticamente somos vecinos._

_-¿Enserio?_  –Despegó la vista de su libro por un momento, mirando alrededor del patio en busca del mencionado  _–me sorprende que lo notaras, de hecho me sorprende que sepas siquiera como se llama._

_-¿Por?_

- _No luce como alguien que pueda interesarte como para que lo notaras._

- _Supongo que sí, ¿no se junta con nadie? No lo he visto que se siente con nadie a comer o algo._

 _-¿Eh?_  –Se quedó un momento pensando, intentando recordar cualquier cosa que supiera del chico  _–no creo recordar haberlo visto con alguien antes._

_-Oh, está bien supongo, simplemente pensé que se la pasaría rodeado de amigos o algo así._

Era agradable ser capaza de hablar con alguien en su propia lengua y a Mark parecía gustarle practicarla, incluso si los acentos que ambos usaban eran distintos.

Paso el resto de la semana observando a Jon desde lejos, usualmente era el primero en llegar a la escuela y solía quedarse fuera de la escuela esperando a alguien pero solo en una ocasión un auto apareció para ir por él, el resto de los días lo veía caminar resignado en dirección a su casa, tampoco solía hablar mucho con el resto del grupo a no ser que alguien más le dirigiera la palabra y pasaba los recesos comiendo solo en un rincón del patio o en la biblioteca, mientras más lo observaba se daba cuenta que había tenido una idea equivocada de Jon.

La semana siguiente decidió hacer algo, tal vez solo hacia eso por curiosidad o lastima, no quería pensar tanto en el asunto tampoco seguro de que si lo hacía se arrepentiría y dejaría el asunto por la paz.

Mark lanzaba protestas mientras lo arrastraba a través del patio de la escuela.

-¿Quieres juntarte con nosotros?

-¿Qué? –escucho a Mark y a Jon preguntar lo mismo al unísono.

Mark le dirigió una mirada enfurruñada que se dedicó a ignorar, Jon solo le miraba confundido.

 _-¿Qué planeas Eduardo?_ –no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaba molestos.

_-Pensé que podía juntarse con nosotros._

_-Déjalo en paz y vámonos de aquí._

_-Al menos deja que decida si quiere estar con nosotros o no, si no quiere nos largamos._

_-Bien, como quieras._

Podía ver la expresión de completa confusión en el rostro de Jon al verlos hablar en una lengua que no comprendía y por un breve momento se preguntó si su expresión había sido la misma la primera vez que él y Mark se encontraron. La sonrisa de burla que recibió prácticamente confirmó aquellas sospechas.

- _No digas nada –_ siseó con molestia adivinando las burlas que pronto caerían sobre él. -¿Quieres venir y juntarte con nosotros? –volvió a preguntar.

Jon asintió sonriendo y comenzó a seguirlos al rincón donde ambos solían juntarse, un punto lo suficientemente lejos de Edd y sus amigos como para no ser molestados y que él provocará una pelea, ir a aquel lugar era algo en lo que Mark había insistido después de decirle lo que sucedería si peleaba en la escuela de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba se preguntó cómo se llevarían los tres, Jon realmente parecía no encajar entre ellos y Mark lucía molesto por haberlo invitado, se encogió de hombros, podría averiguar aquello con el tiempo, tal vez solo era cuestión de conocerse mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces siento que los finales de estos capítulos no son buenos.


	7. Viejos amigos

Un pitido ensordecedor retumbaba en sus oídos, el dolor de cabeza que tenía en aquel momento convertía aquel sonido en un verdadero tormento, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con siluetas indistinguibles, se reprendió así mismo por pensar que le serviría de algo abrir los ojos, ni siquiera con un par de lentes era capaz de distinguir algo más allá de contornos a medio definir, volvió a cerrar los ojos, los últimos días… ¿días?, ¿realmente habían pasado días? No estaba seguro, su mente era un revoltijo, escapar, pastillas, vendas, un camino borroso y Eduardo… ¿dónde estaba Eduardo? Él siempre estaba a su lado cuando despertaba, intento tragar saliva pero su boca se sentía seca, se removió incomodo notando el inconfundible olor a desinfectante, alcohol y químicos, volvió a abrir los ojos e intento levantarse notando por primera vez que se encontraba sobre una cama, un par de manos sobre sus hombros que intentaban hacer que volviera a recostarse sobre la cama, una oleada de lo que podría describir como pánico le invadió mientras apartar las manos del desconocido de sus hombros notando por primer vez sus manos vendadas, sus manos no tenían vendas la última vez que estuvo despierto, era frustrante intentar luchar cuando sus fuerzas le abandonaban, incluso podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no debía dejar que el miedo le invadiera pero era imposible estaba aterrado.

-¡Mark!

Reacciono al escuchar su nombre, reconocía aquel acento y a la persona que le llamaba, eso no quitaba el hecho que su respiración se había vuelto agitada y su corazón intentaba desacelerar su ritmo después del repentino ataque de pánico que había sufrido. 

–Está bien, estás a salvo.

-¿Todd? –un par de brazos le envolvieron seguido de un tarareo confirmando la identidad del individuo, intento librarse del abrazo recibiendo una risita alegre, no podía creer que en verdad estuvo a punto de romperse frente a Todd – ¡me estás lastimando imbécil! –su reclamo surgió efecto y la mancha borrosa que identifico como Todd se alejó pidiendo disculpas.

-Eduardo, ¿dónde está? –miro a su alrededor buscando cualquier otra manchas con movimiento.

-Es… yo… encerrado…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es complicado, ¡pero está bien!, ¡te lo juro!, estoy seguro que va a calmarse un poco cuando vea que estas despierto.

Se tallo los ojos con fastidio en un intento de aliviar las molestias de su vista y borrar cualquier rastro de llanto. 

-Me alegro que sigan vivos, en verdad pensé que ambos estaban muertos –la voz de Todd comenzó a volverse un susurro entrecortado – ¿Qué fue lo que te paso Mark? 

-Mala suerte.

-¿Mala suerte? Entonces creo que fue muy mala, deberías descansar un poco más. Ahí algunas cosas de las que vamos a tener que hablar cuando te sientas un poco mejor.

Entrecerró los ojos en un intento de buscar que su vista se enfocara, la mancha que era Todd hiso el ademan de sentarse sobre algo al costado de la cama.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

-¿Te molesta?

-No, solo… ¿quieres que te confiese algo estúpido? Si no fuera por el dolor creería que estoy alucinando o tal vez si estoy alucinando y en estos momentos me estoy muriendo en una celda.

-No estas alucinando, créeme, después del puñetazo que me dio Eduardo dudo que yo tampoco lo este, llevo dos días sin poder comer algo sólido. 

-¿Te golpeo?

-¿No ves el moretón?

-No veo nada.

-¡Lentes! Olvide tus lentes, voy a buscarlos.

-No te molestes, creo que mi vista por fin se arruino por completo –a Mark no le hacía falta su vista par notar el decaimiento en la actitud de su viejo amigo –está bien, esto iba a pasar de un momento a otro, solo que sucedió antes de lo que esperaba –comento con resignación, resignación, eso era lo que le había mantenido con vida los últimos dos años, resignarse a lo que no podía cambiar e intentar adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias. 

Continuaron hablando hasta que Mark comenzó a arrastrar las palabras y sus respuestas se comenzaron a volver un balbuceo inentendible, Todd tenía que reconocer algo, Mark le había obligado a esforzarse en buscar buenas respuesta evasivas a sus preguntas, no necesitaba poner más estrés sobre los hombros del rubio, al menos se sentía un poco de mejor de ver que su amigo se recuperó de su repentino ataque de pánico, jamás imagino que vería a Mark romperse, incluso si solo había sido por un momento.

Se mordió el labio antes de salir de la habitación, el soldado que custodiaba la entrada le saludo antes de volver a montar guardia, no estaba seguro como Mark había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo contado la cantidad de daño que había sufrido. 

Caminaba por los pasillos de la base sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, necesitaba ver a Eduardo, rogaba que aquellos dos días dentro de una celda hubieran servido para aplacar su ira lo suficiente para poder hablar, si recordaba al Eduardo de antaño podría pasar días molesto por cualquier tontería, pero golpearlo y encerrado en una celda no eran cualquier tontería; no es que hubiera deseado pelear y menos llegar a los golpes, él solo se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, verlo con aquel uniforme se sintió como una traición, el maldito líder rojo asesino a Jon, ni siquiera como un objetivo, solo fue un daño colateral y Eduardo se había unido a él, no solo como un soldado cualquiera, llevaba un uniforme de comandante pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver la condición en que se encontraba Mark, no pensó en sus acciones, actuó por instinto y se abalanzo contra Eduardo hasta que sus hombres interfirieron y los separaron, tenía un vago recuerdo de Eduardo dejando de luchar en cuanto ordeno a sus hombres llevar a Mark a la enfermería pero no estaba del todo seguro, se encontraba demasiado furioso como para prestar atención y en aquel momento sentía que su prioridad debía ser Mark.  
El ritmo acompasado de un golpeteo resonaba a lo largo del pasillo. 

Trago saliva antes de asomarse a la celda, Eduardo permanecía sentado en el fondo golpeando el suelo con su pie creando aquel sonido que irrumpía el silencio del lugar, Eduardo no se molestó en mirarlo aun cuando noto que se encontraba frente a su celda.

-¿Cómo te sientes? 

-Estoy adolorido y llevo dos días encerrado, imagina como me siento.

-Lo siento, no quise golpearte, solo me deje llevar –desvió la vista hacia cualquier punto al azar dentro de la celda. 

-Hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu lugar, no es que me hubiera esperado ser recibido con un desfile. 

-Mark despertó hace rato –noto el repentino interés de Eduardo en sus palabras –tal vez duerma un poco más.

-¿Cómo está?

-Creo que está ciego –Eduardo murmuro algo en español, identificaba el idioma pero nunca lo aprendió – está bastante lastimado y va a tomarle semanas recuperarse por completo, ¿qué le sucedió?, no quiso decirme nada –se apoyó contra los barrotes de la celda antes de continuar –tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando despertó, nunca creí verlo romperse. 

-Va a recuperarse, soporto casi un mes de tortura, un ataque de pánico es normal.

La reja metálica se abrió con un chasquido que resonó a través del lugar, Eduardo no se movió de su lugar, mirando de reojo a Todd mientras se sentaba a su lado, se veía demacrado y las ojeras sobre su rostro delataban su cansancio.

-Perdón por golpearte, no debía haber actuado como lo hice.

-¿Me golpeaste y luego vienes a sentarte junto a mí? ¿Quieres que te devuelve el favor?

-Llevo dos días sin poder masticar con normalidad y somos amigos después de todo.

La risa de Eduardo resonó en el lugar rompiendo el silencio, no sonaba feliz y sin embargo la emoción que arrastra tras de sí es algo que Todd no logra identificar por completo.   
-Dios, eres tan idiota como Jon, nunca negué que te odiaba y aun así me consideras tu amigo.

-Ustedes fueron mis primeros amigos y los únicos amigos que he tenido. Siempre pensé que no te agradaba porque sospechabas de mí.

-Solo pensaba que había algo raro contigo y eras tan ridículamente amable que era sospechoso, eso y todas las veces que te encontré metiéndote donde no debías, pero le agradabas a Jon y a Mark, dos contra uno, no tenía mucho a mi favor como para correrte de la casa. Aun me cuesta creer que mandes en este lugar.

-No tengo otra opción, yo ni siquiera quería ser militar para empezar.

-¿Qué es lo que querías?

-Quedarme con ustedes, imaginar que podía tener una vida propia y que no tendría que volver a pisar una base militar en mi vida. Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere.

-Entonces llegaste a nuestra casa por alguna clase de misión o algo por el estilo.

Todd desvió la mirada, maldiciéndose por haber hablado demás, lo pensó un momento, en aquel punto no creía que valiera la pena seguir ocultando las cosas y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, no podía recordar la última vez que pudo sincerarse con alguien.

-Mis padres, mis abuelos, toda mi familia ha pertenecido al ejército, prácticamente me crie en distintas básese militares, nadie me pregunto lo que quería simplemente termine enrolándome en el ejército desde que tengo memoria, en mi primera misión en solitario se suponía que tenía que vigilar a uno de los prospectos que se esperaba asumieran el control de la Armada Roja, teníamos edades similares así que asumieron que no levantaría sospechas, ¿sabes?, cuándo lo veía con sus amigos creía que iba a renunciar a la Armada y se quedaría con ellos, tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera, pensé que tal vez tendría una oportunidad de quedarme con ustedes, por lo visto tenia expectativas muy altas. Cuando se fue tuve que seguirlo –cubrió su rostro y tomo varias bocanadas de aire antes de continuar –no quería volver, ignore mis órdenes tanto como pude, hasta que llego mi última advertencia, volvían o los mataban, cuando volví cancelaron mi misión, los candidatos a asumir el cargo de la armada estaban muertos y mi objetivo se había hecho del poder, así que se volvió intocable, me enviaron a otro tipo de entrenamiento aunque fue más un castigo por desobedecer, me entere muy tarde de lo que sucedió con el robot gigante, si me hubiera quedado tal vez Jon estaría vivo.

-No creo que nada hubiera cambiado, incluso si hubieras estado con nosotros, si te ayuda a sentirte mejor, ¿crees que en verdad Jon hubiera soportado este futuro? Tan solo mira como termino Mark, incluso yo llegue a dudar de mi propia supervivencia, durante mis primeros meses en la armada estaba seguro que moriría.

-¿Cómo terminaste en la armada de todas formas?

-¿Quieres convertir esto en alguna clase de confesionario de colegialas o algo así?

-Tenemos años de no vernos, tengo derecho de preguntar, prácticamente acabo de contarte mi vida –la aptitud más relajada de Eduardo le había tranquilizado, no le quedaba duda que algo había cambiado con él, ahora que lo pensaba tal vez sino lo hubiera golpeado en primer lugar posiblemente Eduardo tampoco lo hubiera atacado.

-En verdad eres un idiota, pero no hay mucho que decir, me uní para sacar a Mark, estuvimos trabajando para el gobierno, diseñando armas para el ejército, no me tome un descanso en semanas, basto que me tomara un día libre y todo se fue al diablo –rió con amargura antes de continuar –tomaron el laboratorio y destruyeron el edificio, Mark destruyo los registros de personal, así que pude unirme al ejército con la esperanza de buscarlo, cuando nos encontraste teníamos tres días de haber escapado. 

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, si no fuera tan inútil nada de esto estaría sucediendo –comenzó a llorar balbuceando disculpas, llevaba años culpándose a sí mismo por no haber impedido que la Armada Roja obtuviera el poder, fue incapaz de proteger a los únicos amigos que tuvo.

-Vamos a solucionar esto.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil creer en eso!

-No creí que fuera capaz de salvar a Mark y aquí estamos ¿no? Él estuvo trabajando para la Armada, si tenemos suerte tal vez podamos encontrar los archivos de resguardo de los proyectos en los que estábamos trabajando en el laboratorio, no recuerdo todos los proyectos en los que trabaje pero recuerdo bien las armas que ayude a diseñar.

-No tienes que quedarte si no quieres, eres libre de irte junto con Mark en cuanto se recupere.

-Eres un idiota y bastante inútil, ¿crees que te dejaríamos lidiar con todo esto solo? 

Fue inevitable ocultar su emoción y lanzarse a abrazar a Eduardo entre carcajadas, de todas las cosas malas que habían pasado hasta el momento, esto compensaba la mayoría de sus penurias, no era la mejor de las circunstancias pero tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar.

-Eduardo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo con un falso tono de fastidio.

-Apestas –contesto separándose un poco para luego ser empujado por su amigo, que intentaba deshacerse del abrazo.

-Llevo cuatro días sin tomar un baño, ¿esperabas que oliera a rosas?

–Vamos a que tomes un baño y te quites ese uniforme, no creo que sea buena idea que andes paseando por aquí con ese uniforme y oliendo a animal muerto –comento levantándose y caminando a la salida de la celda. 

-No puedo creer que me des la espalda con tanta facilidad –se quejó Eduardo.

-Bueno mi querido amigo, tienes toda mi confianza.

-¡Enserio! ¿Cómo te has mantenido vivo tanto tiempo?

-Una mezcla de suerte y talento.


	8. Resaca

La luz del sol sobre su rostro comenzaba a volverse molesta pero se sentía demasiado fatigado como para moverse, se estiro buscando las sabanas a tientas y para ocultarse de los molestos rayos de sol, la tela fría contra su piel desnuda se sentía bien, suspiro de alivio y se acurruco buscando quedar completamente envuelto, ¿desde cuándo su cama se había vuelto tan cómoda?, aquella cuestión comenzó a rondar en su mente aturdida formando preguntas cada vez más molestas en su cabeza, ¿desde cuando el sol entraba en su habitación?, ¿por qué estaba desnudo?, las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza como un enjambre, abrió los ojos exasperado, el dolor de cabeza solo aumento y la luz del día parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo en intentar ser especialmente brillante y quemar sus retinas. Le tomo un tiempo acostumbrarse a la luz y solo unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que no estaba ni en su habitación, ni en su departamento, ni siquiera estaba seguro en donde se encontraba, se reincorporo tan rápido como puedo solo para sufrir las consecuencias de su error y llevarse las manos a la boca para reprimir su necesidad de vomitar sintiendo el desagradable sabor de la bilis y el alcohol; comenzó a temblar tras ver su cuerpo cubierto de chupetones y rasguños, el único de los errores de borracho que juro jamás cometería y ahí se encontraba, despertando en una cama desconocida, desnudo y con su mente en blanco, los intentos de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior parecían no cobrar frutos y llenarle de más preguntas que respuestas, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar que le había llevado a beber como lo hizo la noche anterior, era cierto, bebía y solía hacerlo bastante pero era la primera vez que lo había hecho hasta el punto en que su mente se encontraba atascada en una laguna mental.

La puerta de la habitación apenas hizo ruido cuando se abrió y Sharpay entro silenciosamente al lugar, sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo frió amortiguaban sus  pisadas, aunque mirando a Eduardo metido en su pequeña crisis dudaba que incluso si hubiera entrado azotado la puerta el otro le hubiera puesto la más mínima atención, no podría evitar el sentimiento de diversión y satisfacción de ver a alguien tan orgulloso como lo era Eduardo confundido, asustado y completamente vulnerable, era inevitable compararlo con un niño pequeño que despierta de una pesadilla. Se quedó en silencio recargado contra la puerta observando el espectáculo frente a él, ignorando sin mucho esfuerzo la voz de su conciencia que le recriminaba el terrible amigo que era.

-¿Cómo va la resaca chico radioactivo? –hablo finalmente, el show había durado demasiado y tampoco era tan cruel como para dejar que el asunto se extendiera más de lo necesario.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

La confusión dio paso a la ira y Sharpay se alegró de haber mantenido la distancia necesaria del otro, ciertamente una pelea con resaca era lo último que deseaba en esos momentos incluso si el otro no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el mismo.

-Vengo en son de paz incluso traigo un regalo en muestra de fe y mi buena voluntad –dijo mostrando la bebida deportiva en su mano.

Eduardo miro la bebida con recelo, no iba a dejarse comprar por algo como eso.

-¿Dónde estoy y que coño paso?

-Uhm... en ese orden, en mi departamento y lo que paso, ¿qué no paso? –Sharpay trago duro, juzgando por la expresión aún más furiosa del otro (si es que eso era posible) se dio cuenta que bromear no era la mejor de las estrategias –vale, ya, joder, si las miradas mataran estoy seguro que ya me habrías apuñalado como cincuenta veces.

-¡¿Qué coño paso anoche?! –volvió a exigir Eduardo

-Tuvimos sexo, cogimos, nah, o prefieres que diga que hicimos el amor, carajo, no estoy seguro a cuantos pendejos engatuse con esa mierda –sabía que debía cerrar la boca y que las burlas no eran el mejor de los recursos en ese momento, pero estaba nervioso y la expresión en blanco de su compañero no le daba indicio de cómo reaccionar apropiadamente, se mordió la lengua en un intento de parar sus propias palabras, se pateó mentalmente, la primera amistad que había tenido en años y la había jodido, podría haber dicho que no, al fin y al cabo se encontraba menos borracho que el otro pero había decidido seguirle la corriente y ahora lo había arruinado todo como siempre. – ¿Estas bien?

-Acabo de acostarme con otro tipo.

Eduardo se encogió cubriéndose lo más posible con las sabanas y Sharpay lo tomo como señal suficiente para acercarse y sentarse en la orilla de la cama, no demasiado cerca pero si lo suficientemente lejos para reaccionar y alejarse en caso de que el otro decidiera atacarlo.

-Entonces, tuvimos sexo.

-Dijiste que querías intentarlo con chico.

-Mierda.

-Lo sé.

El silencio tenso cayo entre ambos y eso era algo que el polaco no soportaba, tenía que decir algo, incluso si era un tontería.

-Para haber tenido sexo borracho diría que te ganaste un cinco de diez, no fue lo mejor pero me hiciste llegar.

-¿Cinco?

-Querías algo más alto, justifico que estuviéramos borrachos pero ni siquiera sabias donde poner las manos, incluso creo que te estoy dando demasiados puntos extras. –se burló.

-¡Me diste un jodido cinco!

Sharpay comenzó a reír tan alto como se los permitían sus pulmones, mientras se dejaba caer completamente sobre la cama, podía sentir como su estómago dolía y comenzaba a ahogarse pero no podía parar.

Se detuvo jadeando por la falta de aire mientras limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Estas... estas más preocupado, por un jodido número al azar que por despedirte de tu heterosexualidad –soltó un par de carcajadas más, mirando como el moreno enrojecía e intentaba cubrir su rostro con una de las tantas almohadas esparcidas sobre la cama, dios, la situación era hilarante.

-Jódete.

-¡Nah! Eso lo hiciste anoche cuando me partiste el culo.

-¡¿Te puedes callar con eso?!

-¡Y ahora estas gritando como una nena! Carajo he visto vírgenes menos pudorosas y más zorras.

-¿No se supone que eras puto?

-¿Fue lo más inteligente que se ocurrió? Me decepcionas Edu, me decepcionas, pero, no es como si pudiera elegir a mis clientes, le tuve que perder el asco a un par de tetas hace tiempo, que puedo decir, las cuentas no se pagan solas.

Eduardo se quedó callado mirando el lugar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese maldito cinco pero la actitud de su compañero había logrado hacerle olvidar la aprensión y la angustia de hacia algunos momentos, aun permanecía ahí pero por el momento hacia lo posible por ignorarla.

-¿Vas a querer esto o no? –pregunto el más alto levantando la botella con la bebida.

Al otro no le quedó más remedio que estirarse a tomar la botella haciendo lo posible por mantenerse cubierto con las sabanas, el polaco arqueo una ceja mirando el desastre que había hecho con el cuerpo del otro, tal vez se había excedido un poco más de la cuenta, el español le arrebato la botella apenas la tuvo a su alcance y prácticamente vacío por completo su contenido de un trago.

-Entonces, ¿vives aquí?

-¿Qué esperabas que viviera en una pocilga cualquiera?

-No, pero joder creo que solo esta habitación es más grande que mi departamento, ¿cuánto te costó?

-Casi todo lo que gane en un año.

-No estabas exagerando cuando dijiste que ganabas más que yo.

-Creíste que bromeaba, gano más en un par de días que tú en meses trabajado.

Ambos se echaron a reír hasta que solo el ruido de sus respiración agitada lleno la habitación.

-Eduardo.

-¿Uhm?

-¿En qué piensas?

-En mandar a la jodida mí trabajo y dedicarme a la prostitución.

-¿Con tu carácter de mierda? Olvídalo. Tienes buen cuerpo pero no eres tan encantador y ni masoquista como para llegar a las grandes ligas, carajo, con todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer creo que podría escribir una mejor novela que "Las prosperidades del vicio".

-¿Escribes?

-Algo, volví a retomarlo hace un par de años, es la única gracia en la que parece que tengo talento y no soy un  _inútil desperdicio de aire y espacio_  –dijo con rabia las últimas palabras, sorprendiendo al español en el tiempo que había conocido al otro era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar de esa forma, incluso en las peores situaciones el otro siempre se mostraba desenfadado.

-¿Tienes algo de lo que has escrito?

-¿Enserio? –pregunto sin ocultar la desconfianza tras su voz.

-Primero dime dónde está mi ropa y porque parece que me ataco un animal.

-Con tu ropa pues... dala por perdida y creo que yo fui el animal, perdón por eso.

-Eres un... no, olvídalo.

-Ya asimilaste que tuvimos sexo.

-No, pero no es que pudiera regresar el tiempo y decirme: baja la puta botella y olvídate de tus putas dudas sexuales.

-De todas formas ¿qué paso ayer?, ni siquiera actuabas normal.

-Me corrieron del maldito proyecto porque no le cosí los ojos a un gato y me lo robe junto con toda la camada del laboratorio, solo quiero saber quién fue el hijo de puta que decidió cambiar a las jodidas ratas por gatos, y si dices que soy hipócrita porque me importe más un gato que una rata sabes por donde puedes meterte tu opinión.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ahí?

-De todo, ¿sabes que fue lo peor? Mi madre ni siquiera me apoyo, hice todo para ser el primero en todo y por un error soy un maldito fracaso bueno para nada.

-Al menos ya sé de donde viene tu obsesión por ser el  _número uno._

-Cállate.

-Mejor olvídate de intentar mostrar tu valor por un número, no sirve de nada. Incluso si logras algo cuando te toca ser la sombra de alguien no importa cuánto te esfuerces a nadie le importa un carajo lo que logres, siempre vas a terminar detrás de alguien más brillante y perfecto que tú.

Eduardo se quedó callado, recordando aquel chico que había pasado años opacándolo.

-Adivina porque tuve que largarme de mi casa desde los catorce.

-Porque eras: un inútil desperdicio de aire y espacio –repitió las mismas palabras del otro que le dio una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

-En parte, ya me había acostumbrado a eso, pero no del todo, solo tuve dos opciones escapaba o me quedaba y aceptaba ser la sombra de mi hermano hasta desaparecer, pase años intentando destacar en algo pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara siempre era: porque no puedes ser como Patryk, puedes presentarme a tu hermano, tenemos que trabajar con el marica, deberías ser más como tu hermano, mira sus calificaciones ni siquiera lo intentas, bla, bla, bla, ya vas entendiendo la idea –el otro solamente asintió. –Carajo, incluso el primer tipo con el que me acosté solo se revolcaba conmigo porque era la jodida copia de mi hermano, bueno ahí término mi primer amor, divertido ¿no? Incluso la única vez que fui mejor que mi hermano me volví su maldita sombra, pase semanas escribiendo un relato que valiera la pena y rogándole al hijo de puta para que no participara y me dejara tener eso para mí por una vez en mi vida, su historia de mierda ni siquiera estuvo entre los diez mejores y se llevó todas las palmas, gane el puto concurso y mis padres ni siquiera me dijeron, felicidades Sharpay lo hiciste bien, todo fue sobre lo injusto que el puto concurso fue con Patryk.

-Tu vida suena como una mierda y actúas como un mocoso necesitado de reconociendo parental.

-Y la vida de imbécil con problemas de ira, una insana obsesión por destacar y que necesito estar borracho como una cuba para admitir que quería acostarse con otro hombre suena mejor.

-Touché.

-Estamos jodidos.

-¿Más? Después de lo anoche, lo dudo, he salido menos herido de peleas callejeras.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me gustar dejar marcas y es la primera vez en años que tengo sexo solo por placer.

-Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?

-Quisiera, tengo solo cuatro reglas –dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y mostraba cuatro dedos –primero, alejarme de cualquier tipo de droga créeme he visto demasiados idiotas arruinar su vida así, –y bajo el primer dedo –segundo, no crear lazos emocionales, nunca sabes cuándo vas a tener que dejarlo todo e irte, –bajo del segundo dedo –tercero, el sexo solo es por dinero y cuarto, no dejar entrar a otras personas a mi hogar –finalmente bajo el resto de sus dedos y dejo caer la mano pesadamente sobre la cama. –Y contigo ya rompí tres de cuatro reglas.

-Y yo que creía que vivías sin nada que te mandara.

-¿Cómo crees que sobreviví tanto tiempo viviendo por mi cuenta? Creyendo en la buena voluntad de los extraños y la magia de la amistad, eres lo más cercano a un amigo que he conseguido en años y nuestra amistad se basa en no sé qué mierda, ¿por qué siquiera somos amigos?

-No estoy seguro, supongo que me gusta estar contigo, no sé, no tengo que comportarme como el líder que siempre tienen que tener un plan bajo la manga y es divertido meternos en problemas a los que ni de joda arrastraría a Mark y Jon. Y acabamos que acostarnos, creo que lo arruinamos.

-¿Enserio?

-No sé, esto es nuevo para mí, solo me había acostado con mujeres y luego, solo, aghh, no tienes idea de cómo me duele la cabeza de pensar en esto, ¿que hicimos?

-Arruinarlo al parecer, aunque tengo que admitirlo, para ser un acostón de cinco fue bastante divertido.

-Vas de nuevo con tu puto cinco, –gruño Eduardo fingiendo enojo –aunque habla solo por ti, yo no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que hicimos anoche.

-Siempre podemos repetirlo sobrios.

-¿Bromeas? Parece que me ataco un animal salvaje y quieres que lo repitamos.

-Hey, es una situación ganar-ganar, tú tienes curiosidad por tu parte homo de closet y fue divertido tener sexo amable para variar. Supongo que es un buen desahogo para ambos.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?, ¿amigos con derechos?

- _Sex friends_ , mi amigo.

-Suena a título de mala porno.

-Dios, creo que sí, imaginemos que no dije nada.

Aquella no parecía la mejor solución pero ambos parecían estar de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Vas a decirle a tus amigos que tal vez seas bisexual?

-¡No! Joder. Tal vez le haga algún día o mejor nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, supongo que es algo que solo quiero conservar para mí. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sé si realmente me interesan los hombres o solo es algo de momento. ¿Cómo supiste que eras gay?

-Creo que siempre lo supe, pero con una familia como la mía también era algo solo para mí, al menos hasta que me escape.

-Esto es deprimente.

-Si. Bueno, ¿quieres bañarte o algo? Ya nos regodeamos bastante en miseria y autocompasión. Y dijiste que querías leer una de mis historias, creo que tengo un borrador en mi estudio.

-¿Tienes estudio?

-Las ventajas de vivir solo.

-Comienzo a considerar correr a Jon del departamento.

-Je, como si creyera que podrías echarlo a la calle.

-Podría.

-Sigue diciendo eso y tal vez te lo creas algún día. Hay, toallas limpias en el baño y no sé, si encuentras algo que te quede en mi armario adelante.

-Eres un anfitrión de mierda Pay.

-Como digas princesa.

-Jodete.

-Hey, sigue así y olvídate de que te invite el desayuno, no cocino pero hay un buen restaurante cerca.

-¿Pagas?

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Por cierto mejor buscas algo con mangas largas y cuello alto.

Pay esquivo la botella casi vacía que Eduardo le lanzo en medio de risas y burlas.

Ciertamente no era la mejor amistad pero funcionaba para ambos y por el momento deseaban conservar aquello incluso si solo era por conveniencia y desahogo.


	9. Desahogo

Las manos de Sharpay recorrieron su espalda delineando sus cicatrices con delicadeza, soltó un suspiro entrecortado que amenazaba con convertirse en un leve gemido solo para apretar los labios y contenerse de hacer cualquier sonido.

-Sabes que nadie puede escucharnos –susurro contra la oreja del español mordiendo su lóbulo de manera juguetona, a veces era molesto lo silencioso que era el otro cuando estaba sobrio pero también era divertido, hacerlo gemir se volvía un reto personal.

Movió su cadera buscando mayor roce entre ellos, sintiendo la erección de Eduardo presionar contra la suya y sin embargo no logro obtener respuesta de su compañero que solo movió su mano para acariciar su muslo intentando llegar hasta sus erecciones, una palabra y el otro hombre se detuvo soltando un pequeño gruñido antes de regresar nuevamente a sostenerlo por la cintura, no le permitiría ningún avance hasta obtener lo que quería.

Sintió el otro cuerpo tensarse bajo él cuando coloco sus dientes en su cuello apenas haciendo apenas un poco de presión sobre aquella zona, estaba completamente consiente de que no podía dejar ninguna marca visible, Eduardo debía cuidar su apariencia dentro de aquel lugar y frente a cada persona, el simple hecho de que mandara sobre la resistencia no significaba que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con su mando, la mayoría de sus generales lo odiaban, si no menos que a él, casi al mismo nivel, después de todo aun lo continuaban culpando de la muerte del líder anterior y por todo lo que había hecho para consolidarse como el siguiente líder, así que buscarían cualquier excusa por mínima que fuera para cuestionarlo. Continuo repartiendo pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello descendiendo hasta su hombro mientras continuaba dando ligeras caricias en su espada, sintió como el moreno se relajaba bajo su tacto echando la cabeza hacía atrás dejándole libre acceso a su cuello, sonrió con malicia, que no pudiera dejar marcas visible no significaba que no pudiera dejarlas, dio un ligero beso sobre su hombro derecho para separarse y relamer sus labios.

Eduardo no espero aquella sensación de dolor que le hizo solar un grito de sorpresa y empujar a Pay lejos de él mientras escuchaba con irritación la risa ligera de polaco, se llevó una mano al hombro sintiendo el líquido tibio que comenzaba a brotar de la mordida.

-Hijo de puta –mascullo molesto.

-¡Oh, vamos!, como voy a saber que disfrutas esto si nunca haces ruido –respondió con simpleza mientras gateaba hacia el otro, acaricio con sutileza la mejilla de Eduardo para comprobar si podían continuar o paraban en ese punto, no era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, pero el otro no siempre estaba dispuesto a continuar con el juego cuando se molestaba. –Intentare avisarte la próxima vez –prometió mientras movía la mano del moreno de la herida y depositaba un pequeño beso saboreando el sabor de la sangre con deleite.

-¿Cuál es tu fijación con morder?

-Uhm... quien sabe pero me gusta cómo se siente –contesto mientras empujaba al español contra la cama para hacer que se recostara.

-Que bien, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta que me muerdan –dijo con sarcasmo sintiendo como Pay se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sobre él, trago saliva cuando las manos del más alto llegaron a su pecho, se quedó inmóvil cuando las caricias sobre sus pezones comenzaron.

-Siempre has sido bastante sensible aquí –se burló Sharpay retorciendo un poco uno de los pezones del moreno viendo como su rostro comenzaba colorease antes de que llevara las manos a su rostro intentando cubrirse. –Realmente te vez lindo así.

- _¡Jodete! –_ exclamo intentado sonar molesto.

Recibió un par se risas suaves como respuesta antes de que Sharpay comenzara a moverse nuevamente, restregándose contra él sintiendo como su trasero comenzaba a rozar su erección, llevo sus manos a la venda que cubría sus ojos para quitársela pero la voz del polaco le detuvo.

- _Déjala y pon tus manos a un costado_  –escucho que el otro le ordenaba, obligándolo a detenerse, dudo por un instante en obedecer, algo que el otro se percató deteniendo sus movimientos – _Edu_  –su voz cantarina sonaba exigente mientras esperaba que obedeciera, dudo por un instante pero finalmente dejo sus manos a un costado. – _Dobry chłopiec._

 _"Dobry chłopiec",_  la frese se repitió en su mente en su mente, la había escuchado antes pero no recordaba su significado pero algo en ella le irritaba, el castaño llevo una de sus manos a su erección apretando un poco sobre ella dejándolo un poco aturdido mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar con rapidez su mano sobre su pene, a la mierda con aquella frase pensó disfrutando de como el otro le masturbaba, era bueno con aquello, bien, era bueno en muchas cosas sobre la cama. Sentía la presión acumularse sobre su vientre y mientras movía sus caderas con sutileza por el peso extra que tenía encima, soltó un gruñido irritado cuando el otro simplemente le soltó estando tan cerca de llegar.

- _Por..._  –trato de decir antes de sentir como el otro acariciaba sus labios antes de introducir sus dedos en su boca.

- _Lámelos_  –ordeno el polaco sin muchos miramientos.

Los dedos de Sharpay se introducían en su boca simulando una felación, pasó su lengua entre los dedos del otro mordiendo de vez en cuando sus dedos y manteniéndolos entre sus dientes solo para forzar al otro a rasparse con ellos de vez en cuando.

- _Kretyn –_ mascullo divertido el polaco. –Uhm, ¿qué te parece si esta vez abres las pierna para mí esta vez?

-¿Qué te parece si te pateo el culo?-escucho el suspiro resignado de su compañero complacido ante esto, una cosa era dejar que él otro dominara la situación y otra bastante diferente dejar que lo dominara a él.

-Al menos lo intente -murmuro con falsa pena mientras se inclinaba sobre  su compañero buscando una posición mas cómoda para lo que vendría.

El español se estremeció cuando sintió la respiración cálida del hombre más alto contra su cuello escuchado sus gemidos por lo bajo.

-Deviste usar lubricante –susurro Eduardo.

-Acabo de regresar después de... -soltó un gemido complacido cuando sus dedos encontraron su próstata con rapidez. –Necesitaba un desahogo y tú igual –mascullo mientras sus dedos continuaban entrando y saliendo de él.

La venda sobre sus ojos comenzó a sentirse más molesta mientras escuchaba al otro hombre dándose placer a sí mismo y por un momento realmente deseo quitarse aquella tela de los ojos, pero no lo haría y tampoco se atrevió a mover sus brazos de su sitio, solo podía sentir la respiración cada vez más agitada de Sharpay en su contra y el líquido preseminal caer sobre su estómago, incluso él se sentía al borde, quería correrse y sin embargo continuaba expectante a las órdenes de Pay, podía simplemente empujar a otro hombre y tomar el control de la situación pero no quería, estaba cansado de mantener el control, a veces simplemente dejarse someter resultaba un alivio, dejar de pensar demasiado en la situación y solo dejarse llevar, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de tan solo pensar en lo que sucedería si alguien llegara a encontrarlo en una situación como aquella aunque era difícil que algo como eso llegara a suceder, nadie entraba nunca a la habitación de Sharpay y él jamás invitaba a nadie a cualquier lugar que considerara propio, además solo una persona más estaba en aquel piso desde que había enviado a su equipo a cazar a Tom y Edd no se movería del sitio en el que estaba.

Hacerlo en seco no siempre era agradable pero no iba a negar la pequeña parte masoquista que le hacía disfrutar de un pequeño momento de dolor, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en su momento más bajo y sin embargo no había disfrutado de aquello en ese tiempo; pero en aquel momento las circunstancias eran distintas, con toda la mierda enferma y sádica que Eduardo solía hacer con cualquiera que considerara un enemigo era bastante amable en la intimidad en especial cuando le dejaba asumir el control de la situación.

Guió el pene del otro hasta su entrada sintiendo el glande del otro rozar su intimidad, trago saliva, hacerlo rápido era mejor que descender lento; bajo de golpe mientras sus manos se tensaron sobre el pecho del otro dejando algunos rasguños tras de sí, esta vez fue él quien se negó a emitir sonido alguno aquello realmente había ardido incluso si el líquido preseminal había servido de lubricación.

-Pay –el aludido miro al otro hombre que se había incorporado un poco apoyándose sobre sus codos.

-Estoy bien... solo que hace tiempo que no hago esto.

-Podemos parar si quieres.

-¿Ahora? Pero sí apenas estamos empezando –trato que su voz no delatara su molestia, pero el otro pareció notarlo de todas formas incorporándose completamente y manteniéndolo en su sitio mientras le sostenía por la cintura, el moreno envolvió su mano con suavidad alrededor de su pene moviéndose con lentitud de arriba a abajo mientras que presionaba ligeramente su glande.

-Nos estamos volviendo viejos –se burló Eduardo sin parar con aquel ritmo irritantemente lento.

-Habla por ti –se defendió sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres mayor que yo Sharpay.

-Y me veo más joven tú.

-Entonces, ¿te sientes mejor? O quieres que siga hasta que solo tú te vengas.

-¿Solo por eso estás haciéndome el favor? -cuestiono haciéndose el ofendido por aquello.

-No estaría haciendo esto si no fueras un idiota impulsivo.

-Uhm –tatareo antes de moverse, con lentitud sobre el pene del otro y descender nuevamente, escuchando al otro maldecir por lo bajo. –Joder –gimió, estaba de suerte había golpeado su próstata al primer movimiento, cerró los ojos disfrutando de ser masturbado y el golpeteo constante y rítmico contra su próstata.

El español gimió con complacencia sintiendo como la paredes del otro se comprimían alrededor se su pene cada vez que el otro se movía, no iba a durar mucho y sabía que otro tampoco, acelero el ritmo de su mano sabiendo que el otro tampoco duraría mucho.

Sharpay fue el primero en correrse contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez del semen en su mano y estómago, soltó una pequeña risa ante aquello mientras movía sus manos a la cintura del otro marcando el ritmo que él otro no se negó a seguir, solo le tomo un par de estocada más terminar dentro del cuerpo del polaco.

-Hey –la voz de Pay sonaba agitada mientras acariciaba su cabello con pereza hasta llegar al nudo de la pañoleta que cubrió sus ojos y desatarla de un tirón suave.

Cerro los ojos por un momento sintiendo como ardían ante la luz, siempre era un fastidio volver acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Me arden los ojos –comento mientras intentaba tallarse los ojos.

-Dios, apenas si duramos esta vez, bueno, ¿qué tan bien te sientes para una segunda ronda?

-Dame una hora para dormir y hablamos luego, solo he dormido cinco horas desde ayer.

Sharpay se movió con pereza escuchando el  _pop_  húmedo cuando él otro salió de él, ambos se miraron con incomodidad por un momentos antes alejarse.

-¿Vas a limpiarte? –pregunto Eduardo con una voz adormilada mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama.

-Un baño rápido –contesto mientras se levantaba de la cama en dirección al baño – ¿quieres que te despierte luego?

-En un rato.

-Como digas –respondió antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Se estiro sintiendo sus huesos crujir mientras se movía con pereza, chasqueo la lengua sintiendo el semen escurrir entre sus piernas mientras camina a la ducha, para Eduardo dormir un rato seria cumplir con las ocho horas de sueño necesarias para cualquier ser humano normal, abrió la ducha esperando a que el agua se templara, aun no estaba cansado así que tal vez podría escribir un rato, hace tiempo que no lo hacía de todas formas.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Dobry chłopiec" quiere decir "buen chico".  
> *"Kretyn" se usa para idiota o cretino.
> 
> Espero que disfruten mi mal intento de lemon, lo se, soy un asco escribiéndolo.
> 
> Wow, hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia, lamento haber tardado tanto en hacerlo.


End file.
